Lana Vólkov y la Máscara Roja
by Luaithre
Summary: [HP!AU] Una venganza se está tejiendo en la Academia Anteros. Lana Vólkov, Lysandro Ainsworth, Nathaniel Jacott y Castiel Haw, se verán de pronto envueltos en turbios rencores cuando metan sus pequeñas narices de primer año en odios antiguos. Una extraña amistad les unirá, pero, ¿será suficiente para que le hagan frente a la Máscara Roja? ¿saldrán vivos de esta?
1. Prólogo: Marcando caminos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Amour Sucré/Corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemoov. Por otro lado, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Warner Bross y es creación de J.K. Rowling. La familia Vólkov y la trama es de mi creación.

Buenas! Soy Elyann en CdM y empecé con este fanfic este año. Está publicado solo en el foro y espero que lo disfruten, por favor, comenten si les gustó!

Lana Vólkov y la Máscara Roja es la primera parte de la saga Academia Anteros de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Marcando caminos_

—Debe ser tu cabello, cariño —meditó Alexey Vólkov, mirando con ternura a su pequeña hija. Estaban en el jardín de su casa, acuclillados entre los arbustos tratando de tomar un bowtruckle que les miraba, burlón, desde el árbol—. Es muy brillante y destaca mucho.

Lana frunció el ceño, tomando su larga melena celeste. A sus cortos cuatro años, había demostrado un amplio interés por la magia, siendo su primer acercamiento las criaturas que se paseaban libres en las cercanías de su casa. La familia Vólkov vivía en Aberfeldy, un pequeño pueblo de población _muggle_ y mágica perdido en los prados de Escocia. Tenían una casa enorme y pintoresca a las afueras del pueblo, con un patio de juegos que daba hacia cerros y bosques que a los niños de la familia se les hacían infinitos, un universo verde y brillante que bajo sus pies inquietos e imaginación desbordante, se volvía miles de escenarios de juegos entre los que su infancia transcurría.

La pequeña se puso de pie, resuelta. Era delgaducha y tenía unos enormes ojos claros que le daban un aire de eterna sorpresa. Vestía un vestido blanco de tul y volantes que, tras horas de arrastrarse entre la tierra y perderse en juegos, había perdido su inicial encanto inmaculado para quedar manchado de tierra y roto por las ramas; bajo el tul, pálidas piernas llenas de arañazos terminaban en un par de infantiles pies de muñeca con diminutos dedos que se retorcían para sentir mejor la tierra húmeda.

Lana no se llevaba bien con los animales mágicos. Desde que nació, parecía repelerlos sin querer, un hecho que la frustraba en demasía, dado que ella solo quería jugar. Así que, tomándose en serio el comentario de su padre y sin soltar palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y corrió a casa. Bajo sus pies la hierba tierna se aplastaba en un camino ya marcado, por las tantas carreras que habían hecho el mismo recorrido. Por la inusual velocidad que tomaban sus corridas, su padre la llamaba «Piesligeros» con un amago de sonrisa enternecido.

Vio a su hermano Arvel, de seis años, volar en la escoba de su padre a escondidas. Podía haberlo acusado, claro está, pero no dijo nada. Lana era una chica lista. Sabía que ahora no era más que un capricho y que podría llegar a ser útil, por lo que solo se aseguró de cruzar sus miradas con los orbes azules del chico. El reconocimiento y posterior pánico en reflejado en la expresión de Arvel le verificó que él también sabía la garantía que Lana se había adjudicado por su descuido. Le sonrió con inocencia y siguió corriendo.

Ya en la amplia cocina, se encontró con su dulce madre, una encantadora rubia que aparentaba diez años menos que los que tenía.

— ¿Sucede algo, morita? —preguntó con dulzura al ver la determinación en sus ojos. Siempre que Lana tenía esa mirada, cosas curiosas pasaban después—, ¿no estabas con papá afuera?

Lana asintió.

—Estaba —confirmó, con su suave y cantarina voz. Sus ojos recorrieron el mesón con disimulo, antes de sonreír. Miró a su madre parpadeando con pereza, volteó con su vestido ondeando en un encanto de nubes y algodón y salió de la habitación en dirección al baño.

Una vez ahí, sacó de su espalda las tijeras que había tomado de la cocina y procedió a cortarse el pelo. Sus dedos temblaban, mientras que el sonido de sus hebras siendo cortadas llenaba el baño con un eco que resonaba una, y otra y otra vez en su cabeza. Pronto, otro sonido se unió: silenciosos sollozos entre labios apretados. Mientras caían los celestes mechones, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas regordetas enmarcando su triste expresión. Sufriente, qué dolorosos sollozos eran los que soltaba. Si bien Lana no era una niña vanidosa, amaba su pelo, adoraba que su madre se lo cepillara cada noche, quitando con paciencia las ramitas que solían enredársele, la estela que la seguía como si fuera un cometa cuando nadaba. Pero, si su largo le impedía saciar su curiosidad… Prioridades. La pequeña Lana tenía claras sus prioridades.

Lloró calladita, arrugando su nariz en un mohín adorable y mirando con profunda tristeza el pelo que se arremolinaba a sus pies como si fuera un charco cristalino. No entendía por qué las criaturas mágicas rehuían tanto de ella, si solo quería conocerlas, si solo quería admirarlas y plasmarlas en sus dibujos. Le dolía mucho ver a Arvel, totalmente contrario a ella, sin interés alguno más del normal siempre rodeado o seguido por animales, mientras que de ella huían como de la peste. No se consideraba una mala chica, no era ruidosa ni agresiva… no entendía que estaba mal con ella. Quizás era porque se les quedaba mirando sin moverse, imitando sus movimientos ligeramente y siguiéndolos con la mirada, o porque, como su padre decía sin que ella entendiera, ellos la sentían como una depredadora.

Pero si él también le decía que era por su cabello, ella le creería. Padre nunca le había mentido, le enseñaba y siempre fomentaba su curiosidad, guiándola con su voz paciente y sus hechizos silenciosos que hacían chispas y magia ante los ojos incrédulas de ella.

Lana confiaba en él con su vida.

Suspiró al verse al espejo. El cabello le había quedado disparejo, cubriendo sus orejas y sin siquiera tocar sus hombros. Movió su cabeza experimentalmente, gustándole como todo su cabello se meció con el movimiento y hacía su nuca cosquillear con su roce etéreo. Se encogió de hombros. Podría acostumbrarse.

A Freya le estaba dando mala espina tanto silencio repentino. Frunció el ceño. Conocía muy bien a su progenie y la falta de ruido, más que agradecerse, era una advertencia. Y ella no necesitaba magia para reconocer el tenso ambiente que se había formado, como el preludio del nacimiento de una tormenta. Como si lo hubiera convocado, Arvel apareció muy campante, con el cabello calipso ondulado todo despeinado y una mueca de pura felicidad en su rostro pecoso, características típicas de sus escapes con la escoba de Alexey; casi rodó los ojos con diversión, qué mono era ver a su hijo creyendo que ella ignoraba sus vuelos. El chico la miró, receloso al ver su mirada fija de sospecha y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada, fue la mocosa! —gritó y salió corriendo, para extrañeza de su madre—. ¡Todo lo que te diga es mentira!  
Llevándose una mano al entrecejo, Freya suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para la batalla que se venía. Sabía muy bien que tenía que proceder de diferente forma con sus hijos. Con Arvel sería una lucha de voluntades: no era un buen mentiroso y bastaba que lo mirara fijo con seriedad para que explotara y confesara sus crímenes. Sonrió solo de recordarlo. Era gracioso tratar con él.

Lana, por otra parte, era más astuta a su corta edad que su hermano mayor, bajo esa sonrisa inocente se hallaba una mente inesperadamente aguda, astuta como si de un zorro se tratara. Era escurridiza, para vencer debía acorralarla y sacarle mentira por verdad, porque ni siquiera pestañeaba al decirle algo, no había una pizca de vacilación en su vocecita soñadora. Nunca se sabía si mentía o no, solo debía confiar en que su hija no era mentirosa.

Sacándose el delantal y sacudiéndose las manos, caminó resuelta hacia el cuarto de su hija. Largos pasillos de madera conformaban una estructura larga y amplia, formando una casona de una sola planta llena de puertas y caminos pseudo secretos, entre ventanas rectangulares que dejaban entrar mucha luz. Tras un par de giros y atravesar alguna de las pequeños invernaderos o plazoletas que se encontraban entre algunos pasillos, llegó al conjunto de habitaciones que componían el ala de Lana. No alcanzó a llegar al dormitorio de la niña cuando vio la luz de su baño prendida y la puerta entreabierta, por lo que se acercó a cerrarla.

Se asomó, guiada por su instinto maternal, y ahogó un grito de espanto cubriendo su boca con su delgada mano. Su pequeña princesa estaba frente al espejo, con una expresión de pena que le rompió el corazón. Tenía los ojos llorosos y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. En su mano estaban las tijeras de la cocina (¿Cuándo las tomó? Freya nunca se dio cuenta) y a sus pies descansaba su hermoso cabello celeste. Los ojos de Lana la miraron a través del espejo y le sonrió con tranquilidad, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos también celestes, iguales a los de su Alexey.

—Así las criaturas mágicas se me acercarán, mami —explicó Lana sin dejar de mirarla, con una seriedad y esperanza descorazonadoras—, ya no tengo tanto pelo brillante y ya no me tendrán miedo.

Freya aguantó la respiración por un segundo y se acercó a su hija, tomando la tijera. Se posicionó tras ella sin decir nada, comenzando a alinear su corte. Solo se oía el metálico sonido de la herramienta cortando. El suave cabello de Lana soltó un olor a arándanos mezclado con el aroma de la tierra húmeda. Con un suspiro ligero, alineó el cabello sobre los hombros, apenas cubriendo la delgada nuca.

La mujer se sentía muy culpable. Falló completamente como madre, no pudo ver la cabalidad de la angustia de su hija. Sabía de las ansias de conocimiento de Lana, el cómo siempre devoraba con avidez todo libro o anécdota que llegara a sus pequeñas manos, no permitía que ningún conocimiento se le resistiera… No había sabido ver lo frustrante que era para Lana no poder llegar a esas criaturas que prometían miles de preguntas con sus respuestas. Y también sabía lo capaz que era de cometer actos radicales para lograr sus objetivos, pues su ambición era tanta que... «el fin justifica los medios».

—Hay veces… —comenzó a decir, ganándose de inmediato la atención de la niña. Al ser tan brillante, Lana jamás había lidiado con la frustración. Freya ya había conversado con su esposo sobre la extraña aversión que sentían esos animales por su hija, ninguno pudo explicárselo. Viendo que darle esperanzas no era sano para ella, Freya decidió cortar por lo sano—. Hay veces, cariño, que no depende solo de nosotras. Hay veces en que no es cosa nuestra el poder alcanzar algo, son criaturas vivas y su acercamiento a ti no depende de cosas que hagas.

Lana bebió de las palabras de su madre con seriedad. Su pequeña mente ya se hacía la idea.

Suspiró, mirándose al espejo. Su madre había hecho un milagro. Su cabello caía con gracia cubriendo sus orejas, con un pequeño flequillo en el ojo derecho que le ocultaba un poco de la amplia frente. Sacudió con energía su cabello, que se desordenó como un celeste halo alrededor de su cabeza.

—Gracias, mami —sonrió Lana, mirándola con tanta admiración que Freya solo pudo abrazarla.

* * *

Horas después, acostada con Alexey en su habitación, Freya le contó el incidente de Lana. El hombre la escuchó con atención, sonriendo enternecido. Su princesa no dejaba de darle sorpresas. Era tan parecido a él que llegaba a asombrarle, con sus serenos ojos celestes que jamás revelaban realmente lo que pensaba o sentía. No pensó que sus palabras le afectarían tanto, a veces subestimaba la confianza que sus hijos depositaban en él.

—Bueno querida, creo que esto es muy esclarecedor —musitó en voz baja—. Al menos ya sabemos de qué casa será cada uno.

Freya le miró como si estuviera loco. Ella, como _muggle_, nunca había entendido bien lo que el mundo mágico implicaba, solo sabía las historias que su esposo le contaba sobre armaduras que caminan y escaleras que se mueven. Vio cómo la magia despertó en su hijo, haciéndolo flotar cuando no pudo alcanzar la cometa que se había quedado estancada en un árbol. Y también ha visto señales en Lana, con libros en otros idiomas que repentinamente aparecen traducidos o luces que la guíaban cuando no había ampolletas. Ya se había hecho la idea de que sus pequeños irían a la famosa Anteros, la academia de magia a la que había asistido Alexey.

Hizo un puchero. Todavía le quedaban varios años para ver a sus bebés crecer.

* * *

¡Y este es el prólogo! Si les gusta, por favor comenten! Nos leemos la próxima semana~


	2. Capítulo 1: Academia Anteros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Amour Sucré/Corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemoov. Por otro lado, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Warner Bross y es creación de J.K. Rowling. La familia Vólkov y la trama es de mi creación.

He aquí el primer capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Academia Anteros de Magia y Hechicería_

Lana estaba perdida. El andén no era tan grande, pero su madre la había soltado para impedir que Arvel saliera corriendo tras sus compañeros, así que ella había cogido su carrito y seguido caminando. No contaba con que esa extraña habilidad que tenía para perderse le afectara ahí también.

Suspiró, tirando el rebosante carrito con resignación. Solo tenía que buscar el andén 9¾ para poder tomar el expreso a Anteros. Al pensar en eso, su mirada se iluminó. Estaba más que mocionada ante lo pronto de su llegada a la academia. Siempre había escuchado con ilusión las historias de su padre sobre el mágico lugar, sobre las grandiosas amistades que había hecho y los misterios que el enorme castillo entrañaba. Poco después Arvel se fue, apenas cumplió los once años. Les había mandado muchas cartas, contándoles con emoción que había quedado en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, que había una _poltergeist_ llamada Peggy que les perseguía para conocer sus chismes y divulgarlos a gritos en la escuela, que su jefa de casa era la profesora Delany y enseñaba pociones y que había un bosque afuera que decían estaba lleno de criaturas peligrosas. Arvel se sentía cómodo en su nueva vida, pronto hizo tres amigos con los que se volvió inseparable: Leigh Ainsworth, Viktor Chavalier y Dakota Johnson.

Lana debía admitir para sí misma que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, envidiaba a su hermano por poder vivir todas esas cosas, cuando ella tenía que conformarse con la primaria _muggle_, y por otro, estaba celosa de saber que había otras personas que se volvían cercanas a él, cuando siempre habían sido ellos dos, su pequeño mundo de magia y pies descalzos. Aun cuando su hermano le enviaba cartas todas las semanas, le llevaba regalos y le enseñaba cosas, no podía evitar extrañarlo con toda su alma. Las primeras semanas se las había pasado como alma en pena, llorando cuando sus padres no la veían y perdiéndose temerariamente en el bosquecillo. Más rabia le daba cuando su hermano los visitaba y lo veía más alto, con el cabello calipso más largo y una sonrisa gamberra que antes no estaba ahí. Él también se llevaba sorpresas al verla crecer, con su carita volviéndose más angulosa y su cabello creciendo a lo que fue, una larga cascada cayendo por su espalda.  
Recordaba con especial gracia el episodio de radicalidad, cuando se había cortado el cabello drásticamente ante la desesperación que la llenaba. Ese pequeño momento había revelado lo radical que Lana podía ser, ante los ojos asombrados de sus padres que siempre la creyeron más medida. Ahora, al menos con los animales, ya se había rendido. Sabía que en el colegio enseñaban Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que ahí le consultaría al profesor a cargo. Por ahora se sumergiría en libros que suplían lo que no podía aprender con la experiencia.

Arvel le había hablado maravillas sobre las materias de Hogwarts, sobre los profesores excéntricos y la magia que se respiraba en cada rincón. También le había contado, pletórico, que en segundo año le habían aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, como golpeador. Le parecía el puesto adecuado para su enérgico hermano y le había felicitado por eso, aunque nunca fue de su especial interés montarse a escobas, prefería los calderos y varitas. Por esto último, había sido toda una experiencia conseguir su varita mágica en ChiNoMiko's.

ChiNoMiko's era una tienda ubicada en el Sweet Amoris, el barrio mágico por excelencia ubicado en pleno centro de Londres, al que se accedía a través del café Cosy Bear. La tienda de varitas era de una excéntrica mujer de corto cabello negro y vibrantes ojos verdes que parecían atravesar al mirar. Le había contado que la tienda había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y que no había varitas de mejor calidad en todo el mundo. Le tomó todas las medidas y fue sacando varitas de unas estanterías infinitas tras el mostrador.

ChiNoMimi la categorizó como una clienta difícil, tras las primeras quince varitas. Se la había quedado mirando con unos ojos conocedores, que la hicieron sentir incómoda. Tras cinco minutos de mirarla sin hablar, soltó una carcajada y se fue a la trastienda. Al cumplirse diez minutos de espera, Lana comenzó a pensar que tal vez no habría ninguna varita para ella y que nunca podría convertirse en bruja, sumergiéndose en deprimentes pensamientos de los que fue sacada con brusquedad por la enérgica mujer, que traía consigo una alargada caja llena de polvo. Se la entregó murmurando: «Si es esta, me hechizo a mí misma».

Lana nunca olvidaría la corriente que atravesó su brazo y recorrió todo su cuerpo, llenándola de una calidez increíble. Fue, por primera vez de una forma tan tangible, consciente de la magia de la que era dueña, viendo las chispas alegres que surgieron de la punta de su varita como una señal del destino. La vendedora soltó una larguísima carcajada, que sonó tan incrédula como maravillada, y le dijo que le regalaba la varita, que jamás podría venderla. La pequeña la miró extrañada.  
— ¿Está mala? —preguntó, temiendo que el sentimiento que la había embargado fuera mala señal.

—Qué va, niña —replicó ChiNoMimi, moviendo la mano con un ademán tranquilizador—. Es solo que es una mezcla tan extraña, tan difícil de complacer, que esta varita nunca volvería a escoger a otro dueño después de conocerte a ti. Esas conexiones no merecen monetizarse, es una bendición para mí haber presenciado esto.

Los ojos de Lana se abrieron graciosamente, haciendo reír de nuevo a la vendedora. Estaban llenos de una curiosidad insaciable que le causó ternura.

— ¿Escoger? —repitió la niña—, ¿es que la varita es la que me escogió?

ChiNoMimi sonrió con astucia.

—Quien te diga lo contrario, no entiende nada de magia —respondió, con voz de confidencia. Al ver que su pequeña clienta no lucía satisfecha, conjuró un banquito y se sentó frente a ella, contenta de conocer a alguien que valorara su arte—. La magia está viva, lucerito, está en todo lo vivo. Las varitas mágicas, como sabrás, están hechas de madera de un árbol y un núcleo mágico, provenientes de un animal mágico. La madera viene de un árbol que posee sus propias cualidades y el núcleo, de una criatura con voluntad y un poder único. Cada varita tiene su personalidad, porque poseen magia por sí mismas y esto les da voluntad para escoger a su dueño —ChiNoMimi hizo una breve pausa dramática—. Tu varita en particular, está hecha de magia contradictoria. La madera es aliso, un árbol inflexible y terco que funciona mejor con magia compleja; por otra parte, su núcleo es de pluma de fénix, que es quisquilloso para escoger y muy impulsivo, nada que ver con el metódico aliso. Esta varita será buena para transformaciones e ideal para los hechizos no verbales, pero te costará sacarle el brillo. Recién cuando comiences a especializarte en hechizos más complicados, su potencial será completamente aprovechado.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir Lana, más para sí misma que para la conversación—, entonces tendré que esforzarme para merecerla…

ChiNoMimi aplaudió. Ella sí entendió.

Cuando salió, feliz con su adquisición, sus padres intercambiaron una mirada curiosa. Algo había cambiado en su hija.

Ahora, mirando los letreros, arrastrando su baúl y con un búho bebé muy cómodo sobre su cabeza, Lana solo podía ansiar que las horas pasaran más rápido para llegar a la mítica academia de la que tanto le habían hablado. Sin embargo, los andenes no parecían querer cooperar con ella.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse cuando distinguió a unas extrañas personas que, para sus intuitivos ojos, solo podían ser magos. Era una pareja joven que exudaba magia. El padre era un hombretón alto de oscuro cabello castaño rojizo, cuyo peinado le recordaba a la cabeza de su búho, aún más con esos ojos amarillos; su pareja era una excéntrica y joven mujer de corto cabello albino que enmarcaba unos impactantes ojos celestes. Entre ellos, una niña de largo pelo también albino, de la edad de Lana y con los ojos miel de su padre, les tomaba las manos con una sonrisa llena de dicha. La familia caminaba con la seguridad de quién sabe que el mundo es suyo, una pasarela que se abre para iluminar su camino.

Lana, sigilosa como un gato, les siguió de lejos, observándolos llegar hasta el andén 9. Lamentablemente para su espionaje, tropezó con un chiquillo de su edad, de pelo negro y unos ojos grises que la miraron con reproche.

—Más cuidado, fantasma —le gritó, marchándose a toda velocidad.

La niña le siguió con la mirada, seria. Qué chico más maleducado. El estruendo había llamado la atención de sus presas, que giraron preocupados.

— ¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó la madre con una voz melodiosa. En ese momento, Lana se dio cuenta de que se había caído de sentón—. Venga, ¿sabes dónde están tus padres?

Lana tomó la mano que la mujer le ofreció y se levantó.

Negó con la cabeza.

Los adultos la miraron con preocupación.

— ¿Te perdiste?

Ella asintió. Era de pocas palabras.

—Yo soy Crystal y él es mi esposo Peter —se presentó la mujer. Después señaló a la niña—. Esta es mi hija Rosalya. Es tu primer año en Anteros, ¿verdad? —tras su asentimiento, Crystal prosiguió—. El de ella también, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a la guardia para ubicar a tus padres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lana se sentía un poco intimidada ante la mirada fija de estas tres personas. No eran despectivos, sino más bien cálidos, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente fuera de su familia. Incluso en el colegio, prefería quedarse en un rinconcito de la biblioteca o subirse a árboles para que el ruido de los niños no llegara a ella. Su familia había acabado por respetar su asocial comportamiento.

—Lana —respondió, su fina voz con suerte se oía entre el bullicio de la muchedumbre—. Mis padres deben estar en el andén 9¾ con mi hermano, pero yo no sé dónde está. Solo he visto números enteros.

—Ah, es fácil —exclamó Rosalya, tomándola de la mano con naturalidad. La miró con una sonrisa radiante—. Vamos, solo tenemos que correr y cerrar los ojos. También es mi primera vez, pero papá me contó cómo se hacía, ¿hagámoslo juntas?

Lana asintió. La albina parpadeó, un poco confundida ante la falta de expresiones de su nueva amiga, mas pronto sonrió de nuevo y jaló de ella y su carrito con dirección a un pilar. Específicamente el pilar que estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10. Lana aguantó la respiración al ver la sólida estructura cada vez más cerca, pero no dejó de correr. Cerró los ojos con aprehensión al estar a punto de chocar y solo los abrió cuando no sintió nada.

Rosalya observó con curiosidad como los ojos de Lana se abrían con maravillada sorpresa cuando vio el nuevo escenario, su boca entreabierta y sus dedos moviéndose nerviosos; parecía beberse la imagen, la estrambótica gente y el rojo tren que las llevaría a Hogwarts, hasta que volteó a mirar a la albina con una amplia sonrisa, su expresión era totalmente transparente. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ante la felicidad, giraba para poder ver todo el ambiente que se le presentaba.

A sus espaldas aparecieron los padres de Rosalya, que conversaban sobre lo que harían con Lana. No podían solo subirla al expreso.

De repente, un niño de largo cabello calipso tomado en un desordenado medio moño que dejaba caer un flequillo su ojo derecho, se acercó corriendo a ellos. Su expresión oscilaba entre la exasperación y la preocupación, aunque esta última desapareció cuando distinguió a la pequeña Lana. ¡Qué menuda se veía su hermanita! Con sus desgastados jeans y su suéter verde, con ese largo cabello celeste y su piel pálida como de muñeca.

— ¡Eh, mocosa! —exclamó. Tras él apareció otro niño, este de cabello negro y expresión calmada, él también miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo—. Mamá está de los nervios, te va a llegar una buena.

Lana le miró, aún sonriente. Arvel negó con la cabeza, esa hermana suya era demasiado despreocupada.

— ¿Lo conoces, Lana? —preguntó Peter, solo por confirmar.

La niña asintió.

—Es mi hermano —respondió—. Y la razón por la que mi mamá me perdió.

Rosalya soltó una risita. En eso, sus ojos se fijaron en el niño que acompañaba a Arvel y se sonrojó profundamente. Era el niño más lindo que había visto, su rostro anguloso era de facciones finas que le hacían parecer un hada, incluso sus afilados ojos negros, eran los más profundos que alguna vez había visto. Suspiró en silencio. Parecía un príncipe de los cuentos que le leía su padre, con una mirada profunda como la noche estrellada y un cabello suave que se movía con el viento. Él era un príncipe. Y Rosalya era una princesa.

—No es así —refunfuñó Arvel, llegando hasta ella y haciendo una pequeña inclinación ante la pareja—. Gracias por cuidar de ella. Venga Lana, Leigh también tiene que encontrar a su hermano.

Lana se volvió y repitió la inclinación hacia la familia. Su padre era muy estricto con sus modales. Miró a Rosalya y se despidió con una pequeña agitación de su mano.

—Nos vemos en Anteros.

Y, jalando de su carrito, se fue tras su hermano. Leigh la miró de reojo con una sonrisa pequeña. Lana le sonrió de vuelta, con sus ojos volviéndose chinitos.

Conocía a Leigh Ainsworth dado que fue a visitar a Arvel para las vacaciones de verano. Se llevaban bien, ambos tranquilos y reservados. Le encontraba muy culto, eso le agradaba. Leigh, a diferencia de su hermano, pertenecía a Hufflepuff, y le había hablado sobre su sala común, ubicada en el sótano, bajo el Gran Salón. Le contó sobre los fantasmas de Hogwarts, sobre los cuadros parlantes y las escaleras que parecían vivas, le habló sobre el guardabosque Boris y sobre la altísima Torre de Astronomía, también le contó sobre su hermano pequeño que tenía un don con las Criaturas Mágicas y sobre la granja de sus padres. Se ganó el cariño de la niña con sus historias, así como él le tomó alta estima.

—… y me culpó a mí, cuando tú eres la despistada que se pierde y… —Lana no había notado el parloteo de su hermano, que al final la miró y reconoció esa mirada perdida tan típica. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que era inútil enojarse porque eso no cambiaría nada—. Deja de pensar en musarañas y escúchame: prepara tu mejor cara de inocencia. Papá estaba molesto.

Esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Lana, que le miró de reojo por un segundo, un atisbo de preocupación afloró en sus ojos. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando Leigh exclamó:

— ¡Lysandro!

Un niño albino se volteó. Era dueño de unos ojos bicolores que de inmediato captaron la atención de Lana, que nunca había visto una mirada así. Uno era del color de la hierba recién cortada y el otro parecía miel derretida como la que su madre le echaba al té de media tarde. Su mirada era distraída, sujetaba una libreta entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro. Junto a él, el mismo chico que había arrollado a Lana antes, les miró con impaciencia. Ahora pudo fijarse en sus rasgos, una expresión de energía contenida se manifestaba claramente en el pie que golpeaba insistente el piso. Tenía ojos que lucían oscuros, pero eran del color del mercurio. Su cabello negro se desordenaba por los movimientos de su cabeza.

—Me perdí, hermano, lo lamento —se disculpó el albino, Lysandro, acercándose—. Wilde había huido y fui por él.

— ¡Tú eres la niña torpe! —dijo el otro niño, señalando a Lana con el dedo. Ese cabello tan claro y los grandes ojos casi transparentes que le habían atravesado con indiferencia, no podían ser confundidos.

Ella le miró por un segundo, antes de volver a ignorarlo. La blanca criatura entre los brazos de Lysandro le interesaba más, moviendo sus largas orejas por los ruidos que oía, se veía suave como un trozo de nube. Claro que a Castiel, que así se llamaba el moreno, no le causó mucha gracia verse ignorado.

— ¿Torpe? —repitió Arvel, mirando a su hermanita con extrañeza. Ella se encogió de hombros. No es importante, supuso entonces el mayor.

—Está bien, Lysandro. Debemos encontrar a los señores Vólkov, quedaron a cargo nuestro —contestó Leigh, resignado ante el despiste de su hermano—. Oh, buenos días, Castiel.

—Hey —saludó el aludido. No dejaba de mirar enfadado a la niña que le ignoraba, con el ceño arrugándose de forma graciosa.

—Tú también quedas a cargo de los Vólkov, por extensión.

El niño se encogió de hombros. No le importaba mucho. A diferencia de los hermanos Ainsworth, cuyos padres eran _muggles_ de bajos recursos que preferían confiar a sus hijos a la familia del mejor amigo del mayor, sus propios padres eran magizoologistas famosos que viajaban todo el tiempo dejándolo solo. Como, casualmente, eran vecinos de los Ainsworth, Castiel y Lysandro se habían hecho mejores amigos y se conocían desde niños; fue toda una sorpresa cuando ambos salieron magos y las familias pudieron profundizar ese lazo. Así, Castiel quedaba a menudo a cargo de Leigh, que debía armarse de paciencia para tratar con el par.

— ¡Ah, Arvel, Lana! —llamó una voz tras el grupo. Su madre, Freya, se acercaba a toda prisa, acompañada de Alexey—. ¡No puedo creer que ambos desaparecieran, así como así! ¡No es justo que nos hagan pasar estos sustos!

Ambos bajaron la cabeza apesadumbrados, pero el sonido del tren les quitó la pena de inmediato. El expreso estaba por partir.

Con rápidos abrazos, puesto que tanto Lana como Arvel querían abordar el tren, se despidieron de sus padres prometiendo escribir en cuanto llegaran. El menor les guiñó un ojo, tenían pendiente una apuesta: la casa de Lana.

Tras acomodar a Azar, su búho, en su jaula y subir sus baúles al tren, Lana se dispuso a buscar un vagón. Como subió cuando estaban a punto de partir, la mayoría de los sitios estaban ocupados. Sin prisa, se paseó a lo largo de todo el tren, hasta que llegó al último. Dos niños de cabello negro estaban sentados ahí. Uno de ellos hablaba animadamente, mientras que el otro estaba perdido en una historieta. Ambos alzaron la mirada cuando la escucharon abrir la puerta.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó Lana, tímidamente.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, antes de voltear a verla. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul. El parlanchín saltó de su asiento, su cabello se volvió de un color celeste eléctrico y sus ojos del color de la malva, frente a los admirados ojos de Lana.

— ¡Claro, pasa, pasa! —invitó él, acercándose a ella y tirando de su mano para que ingresara. Lana se dejó con mansedumbre, sin quitar sus ojos de su nueva apariencia—. Soy Alexy, él es Armín.

—Lana —se presentó con parquedad—, ¿cómo hiciste eso? ¿Ya sabes hacer magia? ¿Magia no verbal y sin varita?

Las palabras salieron rápidas y excitadas, haciendo sonreír a Alexy.

—Soy metamorfomago, es de nacimiento —respondió juguetón—. Me gusta tu pelo.

Lana asintió con comprensión. Los metamorfomagos eran magos o brujas que poseían la inherente capacidad de cambiar su aspecto a gusto, eran muy escasos, por lo que ni siquiera había considerado la opción. Sonrió suavemente ante el halago. Se sentó junto a la ventana y frente a Armín, que no había vuelto a levantar la cabeza.

Escuchaba la entusiasta plática de Alexy con atención, viendo reflejada su propia emoción en el chico. Le contó que eran hijos de _muggles_, que eran de Francia y que jamás habían imaginado que la magia era real. Que un profesor del colegio fue a su casa a contarles la buena nueva y explicarles todo sobre el mundo mágico y que no podía esperar para hacer magia.

Estaba en medio de sus divagaciones cuando una niña interrumpió. Era Rosalya, también se había quedado sin vagón y se vio feliz de volver a juntarse con Lana.

El resto del viaje transcurrió veloz, comieron empanadas de calabaza y, antes de darse cuenta, debían ponerse la túnica del colegio. La túnica le cayó como un agradable peso al que se acostumbraría gustosa. Entre Alexy y Rosalya con su charla interminable, Lana se encontró cómoda, caminando junto a Armín que seguía en silencio inmerso en su lectura.

— ¡Los de primer año por acá! —gritaba un gran hombre rubio, muy musculoso—, ¡suban a los botes, pequeños de primero!

Rápidamente se adueñaron de una barca. Lana sabía, porque ya había devorado todos los libros de su curso, que estaban hechizadas para hacerles un recorrido por el Lago Negro. Miraba para todos lados, disfrutando del paseo. Alexy y Rosalya también guardaban silencio, incluso Armín despegó la mirada de su cómic para admirar la vista. La silueta del gigantesco castillo se asomó con todas sus luces, dejando mudos a todos los niños que la veían por primera vez.

De reojo, Lana vio la blanca cabellera de Lysandro, que junto a Castiel y dos niños más navegaban cerca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los bicolores, que pronto volvieron a mirar al castillo. Otros ojos grises también la vieron, para dedicarle una mirada aguda que Lana ignoró.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por una alta mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos como el hielo.

—Bienvenidos, futuros magos y brujas, a la Academia Anteros de Magia y Hechicería. Están a punto de internarse en los secretos de la magia, de conocer el mundo al que pertenecen y descubrirse en él. Deben saber que no esperamos menos de lo mejor, incluyendo un comportamiento impecable y aplicado, en nuestros estudiantes —declaró. Lucía como una mujer estricta, pero apasionada por su trabajo—. Yo soy la profesora de Pociones y la Subdirectora, además de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Ahora, pasaremos a la ceremonia de selección, donde les asignarán la casa a la que pertenecen. Estas se convertirán en su orgullo y sus compañeros, en su familia. Sus buenas acciones sumarán puntos a su casa y las malas les restarán, al final del año se nombrará a la campeona de la Copa de las Casas. Vamos, síganme.

Enormes puertas de robles se abrieron frente a ellos. Un salón gigantesco, cuyo techo mostraba las estrellas y del que colgaban brillantes candelabros, albergaba cuatro mesas largas donde estaban todos los estudiantes mayores sentados. Al fondo había otra mesa, con adultos que miraban con sonrisas benevolentes y más o menos interés. Una mujer joven, de brillante cabello rosado que destacaba de inmediato, estaba sentada al medio. Frente a ellos, sobre un banquillo, un roído sombrero descansaba. Era extraño este sombrero, cuyas arrugas parecían formar una anciana cara dormida.

Atravesaron el Gran Salón hasta llegar frente al sombrero. Un ambiente de expectación creaba una extraña tensión, poniendo nerviosos a los niños nuevos. La señora Delany pronto se adelantó y, sacando un largo pergamino, comenzó a leer.

—Abadón, Zaíd.

Un chico moreno se adelantó con decisión. Temblaba mientras caminaba, hasta sentarse en el banquillo. La profesora le puso el sombrero y este, ante los asombrados ojos de Lana, se abrió como si tuviera una boca y gritó, casi de inmediato y con un vozarrón que llegó a cada estudiante:

— ¡Slytherin!

La casa de un extremo, bajo un banderín verde y plata con una serpiente dibujada, aplaudió con mesura. Zaíd se dirigió hasta allí y le recibieron con sonrisas tranquilas.

—Ainsworth, Lysandro.

Lysandro avanzó con tranquilidad y le fue puesto el sombrero. Pareció meditar, puesto que se demoró casi tres minutos en anunciar:

—¡Ravenclaw!

Quienes estaban sentados en una mesa del medio, bajo estandartes azules con bronce, estallaron en vítores entusiasmados. Incluso algunos se levantaron para aplaudir, con mucha más libertad que la anterior casa. Lysandro caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Nombraron a más personas, nadie conocido por Lana. Pronto llegaron a Rosalya De Meilhan, quién fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Castiel Haw fue el siguiente, siendo asignado a Gryffindor, la mesa al otro extremo de colores rojo y dorado (quiénes fueron los más escandalosos, vale decir). Después pasó Armín Leduc, que siguió a Rosalya en la misma casa, y Alexy Leduc, que fue a Hufflepuff, la mesa que estaba entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw bajo los colores amarillo y negro. Los demás fueron un borrón indefinido para Lana, que miraba distraídamente el techo. Sin darse cuenta, fue la última.

—Vólkov, Lana.

Un poco incómoda por todas las miradas que estaban fijas en ellas, la niña avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta el banquillo. La profesora le puso el sombrero, que le cubrió hasta los ojos con facilidad.

«_Oh, pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí_», declaró una voz profunda que sonaba directamente en su cabeza, «_qué curioso, qué curioso… eres una niña muy determinada, con un hambre de conocimiento que no sabes cómo saciar, eso es una cualidad muy Ravenclaw. Pero también veo aquí una ambición notoria, típica de Slytherin… Podría ser que esta ambición sea para alimentar esa ansia de saber, como también podría ser que esa necesidad de conocer sea para alcanzar tus ambiciones, ambiciones que solo crecerán mientras más sepas…_».

«_¿Y no es eso…_» intervino Lana, «_un círculo sin fin? Porque mientras más sepa, mayores serán mis objetivos, pero también mientras mayores mis ambiciones, mayores los conocimientos que necesite… ¿Cómo saber entonces cuál es el origen? ¿No es acaso como un círculo?_».

«_Tienes una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, pequeña, pero te haré una pregunta, ¿qué prefieres tú? ¿Crecer para conocer? ¿O conocer para crecer?_».

«_¿No lo he sabido siempre? Creo que es la única certeza que poseo_».

«_Entonces, querida, perteneces a…_».


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeros días

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Amour Sucré/Corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemoov. Por otro lado, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Warner Bross y es creación de J.K. Rowling. La familia Vólkov y la trama es de mi creación.

He aquí el segundo capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Primeros días_

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Lana abrió los ojos. El dosel de una cama desconocida la recibió, confundiéndola hasta que pudo aclarar sus bulliciosos pensamientos. Hace mucho que no despertaba en la noche porque no podía dejar de pensar y eso que se había agotado hablando con sus compañeras de habitación hasta muy tarde. Lilian O'Neill, Agustine Piffaut, Zara Yahaira y Charlotte Miranda eran sus nombres, eran chicas curiosas, pero había una que no conseguía tranquilizarse. Era demasiado para una chica tan asocial como Lana. Sus recuerdos avanzaron más atrás, repasando la Ceremonia de Selección y la cuantiosa cena que vino después.

* * *

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —exclamó finalmente el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lana no se había dado cuenta entonces, pero llevaba cinco minutos y medio con el sombrero puesto. Pestañeó y caminó hacia su mesa.

Los vítores fueron escandalosos y mayores, todas las casas querían quedarse con la niña indecisa, así que la recibieron cálidamente. Se sentó junto a un niño rubio, frente a Lysandro. Una vez refugiada de las miradas indiscretas, se sonrojó intensamente y dio una exhalación aliviada. El niño rubio junto a ella rió con suavidad. Lana le miró, su rostro era amable y de rasgos elegantes, tenía unos enormes ojos miel que se le antojaron cálidos. Al notar su mirada en él, el rubio se sonrojó un poco y titubeó antes de hablar.

—Buenas noches —saludó el chico con una sonrisa educada. Su voz era medida y sus palabras fueron bien pronunciadas—. Mi nombre es Nathaniel Jacott.

Tras una corta pausa, la niña sonrió.

—Lana Vólkov, un placer.

Nathaniel pareció complacido con sus modales y miró a Lysandro frente a ellos, que les miraba sin mucho interés. El albino parpadeó.

—Soy Lysandro Ainsworth, mucho gusto —se presentó. Repentinamente, Lana quería reír, se sentía como en un palacio real—. Eres una hatstall.

Esto lo dijo mirando a Lana con fijeza. Nathaniel asintió. La chica se sintió… tonta, por primera vez estaba perdida en conocimientos, jamás había oído ese término en su vida, ni en ningún libro. Nathaniel pareció leer la repentina angustia en sus ojos porque le explicó:

—Un hatstall es cualquier estudiante cuya selección demore más de cinco minutos y la tuya demoró cinco minutos y medio. Es un término coloquial exclusivo del estudiantado, así que no podrías leerlo en ninguna parte.

—Hmm… ¿y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Lana. Para ella el tiempo hablando con el sombrero había pasado volando, jamás imaginó que fueron tantos minutos.

—Que tienes atributos para más de una casa —contestó Lysandro, mirando el techo con desinterés—, son escasos, mi hermano también fue uno.

De golpe el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. La mujer de cabello rosa y estrambótica vestimenta se levantó, su aura era poderosa e imponía respeto. A Lana se le atascó la respiración en la garganta, ¡era su madrina, Ágatha! ¿Cómo no sabía que ella era la Directora de Anteros? Según Historia de Anteros, la actual se llamaba…

—Mi nombre es Ágathie Amorie Dolce Sucré. Llevo siendo directora desde hace más años de los que me gustaría mencionar. Debo decirles, mis queridos niños, que nuestra prioridad es que aprendan a amar su magia, a conocerla e indagar más allá, ¡siempre miren más allá! —declaró con una sonrisa dulce. Su voz era melodiosa, pronunciaba las palabras y parecía envolverlas en azúcar, atrapando la atención de cada estudiante—. Ustedes son nuestra prioridad. Conózcanse, aprendan y sean felices. Dicho esto, comencemos con el banquete.

De inmediato, las fuentes y jarras se llenaron de comestibles como por arte de magia (guiño, guiño), muslos de pavo, papas doradas, budín de calabaza, brownies de chocolate, cada cosa que Lana podía imaginar, estaba ahí. Quitándole la vista a su tía, miró la comida frente a ella y comenzó a comer con alegría, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Arvel maldecía por lo bajo. Había perdido su apuesta. Tras años de ser chantajeado por su pequeña hermana, él había jurado que sería electa para Slytherin, la casa de los astutos. Había conocido gente de esa casa, el mismo Dake era uno de ellos, y pensaba que su hermana calzaría ahí perfectamente. Pero no, como siempre, tenía que hacerlo perder. Fue su padre quien apostó que ella quedaría en Ravenclaw, declarando que su sed de conocimiento era lo que la hacía tan astuta. Frunciendo el ceño, rumió un poco más la derrota frente a los ojos asustados de los niños de primero, que se preguntaban qué era lo que tenía tan enfadado al chico de pelo celeste, observando espantados como atravesaba su comida sin piedad alguna.

Tras la cena, se levantaron y siguieron en tropel a sus prefectos, una chica llamada Helena Dalaras y otro llamado Robin Anderson, ambos de séptimo curso, eran los prefectos de Ravenclaw. Helena era una muchacha alta, con una espesa mata de cabello castaño rojizo y unos curiosos ojos morados, muy amable, aunque estricta. Robin era más bajito, tenía el pelo corto y negro y unos ojos celestes que rehuían mucho de la gente. Los prefectos guiaron por largos pasillos, permitiendo que admiraran con ojos asombrados los cuadros que les saludaban con entusiasmo.

—Cada año son más pequeños, os lo digo en serio —decía un enfadado hombre de larga barba blanca a otros dos en un cuadro. Lana les miró fijo, le parecía muy curioso que pudieran hablar y moverse—. Nada más mirad a esa mota azul, ¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? ¿Ocho?

Lana ahogó una risa, qué graciosa era su indignación.

—Dejadla en paz, aun te queda vino en esa copa, Lorein —replicó una voz desde atrás. Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar le miraba con la diversión pintada en ellos, pero con voz seria—. Vamos, tú debes ser la hermana pequeña de Arvel.

Ella asintió. Miró adelante y la pequeña multitud de primero había desaparecido. Puso expresión de sorpresa, ¿dónde estaban todos? Miró al chico de nuevo, llevaba una bufanda azul, por lo que supuso era de Ravenclaw también.

—Me perdí —le dijo, con una extrañeza en su voz que resultó tan divertida, que los hombres del cuadro se echaron a reír con estruendosas carcajadas.

Él alzó una elegante ceja y sonrió.

—Lana, ¿verdad? Vamos, te llevaré a nuestra torre. Soy Viktor, amigo de tu hermano —se presentó. Ella asintió de nuevo y se puso a caminar a su lado—. ¿Esperabas quedar en Ravenclaw? Al parecer fue una decisión difícil.

—El sombrero no se decidía entre Slytherin o Ravenclaw —respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaban—, al final pareció decidirse por esta. Supongo que mi padre ganó la apuesta que tenía con Arvel, a mí no me sorprende tanto.

Viktor rió bajo, Arvel le había dicho que ella no tenía idea de eso, pero tal parece que sí. Miró de reojo a la niña. Tenía el cabello largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros con gracia y enmarcando un rostro pálido, de mejillas suaves y enormes ojos celestes, era pequeña también, tan delgada que parecía perderse dentro de los vuelos de su túnica negra. Sus pasos tenían una gracia adorable, Viktor pensó que así se verían las hadas si caminaran. Frente a toda esta apariencia indefensa, sus ojos eran engañosos. Tenían una agudeza, una luz de inteligencia en ellos que no era común en niños de once años. Miraba a su alrededor con un aire distraído que ocultaba afán por los detalles. Ah, esta chica traerá problemas.

—Te irá bien, en Ravenclaw aprenderás mucho —sonrió—, pero ten cuidado. Nuestros compañeros son muy competitivos.

— ¿Competir por aprender? —masculló ella—, no me parece lógico.

—No —concordó él—, a mí tampoco.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una escalera de caracol, angosta, que tuvieron que subir para encontrarse arriba una puerta sin mango, custodiada por una albada en forma de águila. Al verlos llegar, una voz salió del águila y dijo:

— ¿Qué es lo que aún no ha sido, que debe de ser, pero cuando lo sea, ya no lo será?

Lana abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada. Era un acertijo.

—Así es, a diferencia de otras salas comunes, para entrar a la nuestra, debemos responder el acertijo del momento —explicó Viktor—. Al ser la casa de los eruditos, no debería ser tan difícil, ¿crees tener la respuesta?

—Creo que debería ser lo que no es, es decir, el mañana —respondió Lana, con voz pensativa. Estaba entusiasmada, le parecía divertidísimo tener que responder cosas así para poder entrar a su sala, calzaba perfecto además.

El muchacho la miró con renovado interés. No creía que ningún chico de primero pudiera responderlo, no que fuera difícil, pero sí había que contar con una lógica que solo se obtenía con el pasar de los años. No era raro encontrarse compañeros afuera de la sala común porque su lógica les había fallado.

—Muy adecuado —dijo la voz del águila, para que la puerta se abriera enseguida.

Una sala redonda, con paredes de color azul y decoradas con bronce. Sobre sus cabezas, un techo abovedado con un cielo raso estrellado combinaba con el suelo de la sala, había ventanas arqueadas rodeando la sala y dando una espléndida vista de los alrededores de Anteros. Había mesas, sofás y sillas desperdigadas de aquí a allá, libreros apoyados en las paredes llenos de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Al fondo, entre dos entradas, había una estatua de una mujer hermosa, con una serena expresión que parecía mirar a todos con benevolencia.

— ¡Ahí estabas! —exclamó una voz femenina. Helena se acercó rápido a Lana y la miró con molestia—. Contamos a los de primero y faltaba una chica, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Este castillo es enorme, podrías haberte perdido!

Lana solo la miró. Sin decir nada, no tenía ni siquiera culpa en su expresión indiferente.

—Tranquila, yo venía atrás y la vi hablando con los retratos —intervino Viktor, poniendo una mano en el delgado hombro de la chica—, solo se distrajo. Al menos ya aprendió a llegar, incluso respondió correctamente el acertijo.

—Dejémoslo pasar por hoy, Helena —apoyó Robin, mirando cómo la expresión de la prefecta parecía acumular ira—, estoy seguro de que no volverá a pasar.

—Ya, ve a tu cama —resopló, dando media vuelta y sentándose en un sofá.

Robin sonrió y cruzó miradas con Viktor, ambos con miradas divertidas. La prefecta tenía un carácter muy irascible, era divertido incordiarla.

—Venga —guió Robin hacia el fondo de la sala—. Esta es Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de nuestra casa. Custodia ambas entradas. La de la derecha es la entrada al dormitorio femenino y la izquierda, al masculino. En las puertas de los dormitorios están los nombres de las dueñas. Buenas noches.

Sin dirigir una mirada hacia atrás, Lana comenzó a subir, hasta llegar a un largo pasillo de colores claros. La tercera puerta del primer piso era la suya. Era una habitación también redonda, enorme. Cada cama tenía su propio dosel azul claro, una alfombra en el medio más oscura y al fondo, había otra puerta que conducía a los baños. Escogió la cama junto a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver el Lago Negro.

Ahí conoció a las chicas que ya conversaban animadamente. Las cuatro eran muy distintas entre sí. Lilian O'Neill era una chica menuda y de brillante cabello violeta, tenía ojos del color del lago y era tan tímida que solo tartamudeaba cuando intentaba hablar. Agustine Piffaut era rubia, con rizos que rebotaban con cada movimiento que daba y ojos castaños, era parlachina y de inmediato hizo buenas migas con Lilian. Zara Yahaira era una niña morena, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, no era muy amable y no compartía el entusiasmo de Agustine para conversar con ellas, fue la primera en aislarse dentro de los doseles de su cama. Charlotte Miranda era una niña alta, delgada, con cabello y ojos castaños; a Lana, esa chica no le gustó nada. Parecía mirarlas en menos, con su nariz respingada y la barbilla en alto.

Apenas terminó de escribir una carta para sus padres y enviarla con Azar, se acostó en esa nueva cama que olía a magia y parecía sumergirla en un mar de azul y plata.

* * *

Una ligera luz la sacó de sus recuerdos. Ya debían de ser las seis de la mañana. Resignada a su insomnio, Lana se levantó y fue al baño. No se sentía nerviosa con el inicio de clases, si acaso ansiosa. O quizás expectante, impaciente. Ah, extrañaba a su madre. Ella siempre sabía qué palabra venía adecuada para expresarse. Lana había salido tan inútil para expresarse como su padre. Él era mejor con sus miradas que decían todo, con sus palmaditas de apoyo o sus gestos de enojo, tenía su propio lenguaje que sus hijos y esposa habían aprendido a la perfección. Lana detuvo sus manos sobre su cabello lleno de espuma, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿habría alguien que quisiera entenderla cómo quería su familia? Con un suspiro, lo dejó, al final, eso tampoco era tan importante… «Miéntele a todos, menos a ti misma», pensó Lana con frustración. En realidad, estaba tan asustada que con suerte pudo terminar de bañarse y vestirse. Le gustaba la bufanda que envolvía su cuello, azul y bronce eran sus colores. Combinaba con su cabello celeste, que cubría sus hombros como una nube azulina.

Guardó en su mochila pergaminos, tinta y plumas. Tenía una hermosa pluma de cuervo negra, regalo de su padre, que esperaba ser usada. Finalmente, tomó su varita. Seguía sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo cada vez que la tomaba, como si la saludara. Con renovadas energías, bajó a la sala común.

Por la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, las estrellas del techo y del suelo relucían mágicamente. Lana ni siquiera se fijó en la gente de la sala, se quedó ahí, parada, mirando las falsas estrellas brillar. Pronto dejó de ser tan tenue, puesto que el sol ya salía y entraba muchísima luz por los ventanales. Con un puchero, Lana siguió caminando.

Solo cuando había bajado las escaleras y recorrido un largo trecho, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo llegar al Gran Comedor. Resignada, decidió seguir caminando hasta donde la llevara el castillo. Subió por unas escaleras blancas, muy elegantes, que de inmediato comenzaron a moverse. Aferrándose al barandal, vio como estas se movían hasta el piso de abajo, cambiando el rumbo que seguiría inicialmente.

Alzó una ceja. Parecían jugar entre ellas, subiendo y bajando sin ningún patrón.

—Bueno pues, gracias por el paseo —sonrió, acariciando el barandal antes de bajar.

Siguió caminando derecho, mirando los cuadros al pasar. Había unos muy amables, que la saludaban y le indicaban el camino, y otros que de plano la ignoraban. De pronto, le pareció darse un baño de agua fría. Abriendo los ojos en sobremanera, se toqueteó la ropa. Estaba seca. Alzó la cabeza y vio a una mujer frente a ella. Claro que humana no era, era traslúcida, de un bello tono perla que emitía un brillo opaco. Su larga cabellera enmarcaba una expresión melancólica.

—Deberías mirar adelante cuando camines —le dijo, su voz suave y baja. Entonces pareció fijarse en los colores de su casa porque sonrió un poco—. Eres una Ravenclaw, un gusto. Soy la Dama Gris, el fantasma de tu casa. Puedes acudir a mí si tienes algún problema o duda.

Lana siguió mirándola.

—Gracias, yo soy Lana —sonrió—. Ha sido muy frío, ¿cómo hizo eso?

La Dama Gris hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba mucho hablar de su condición de fantasma.

—Me atravesaste, niña —respondió alzando una ceja—. Claramente no tienes el tino de los Ravenclaw. Desarróllalo.

Y dicho eso, desapareció atravesando un muro. «¿Tino?» se preguntaba Lana, mientras seguía caminando. Quizás había sido grosera. Mamá solía decir que no era muy delicada al preguntar cosas, tal vez había molestado a la Dama. Pensando en eso, le pediría disculpas la próxima vez que la viera.

—Ahora, estoy segura de que ya pasé este pasillo —murmuró para sí misma, mirando el retrato de una mujer bastante robusta.

—Así es, es la tercera vez que pasas por aquí —le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh, diablos —masculló, apretando los labios—, ¿sabe usted cómo puedo llegar al comedor? He dado muchas vueltas y no lo encuentro.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Y eres una Ravenclaw, se supone que sois los genios del castillo —señaló con burla sin malicia. Al ver el sencillo encogimiento de hombros de la niña, soltó otra risa—. Ah, niñas tan tranquilas son refrescantes, usualmente mis Gryffindor son más escanda- ¡No gritéis tanto!

Se interrumpió a sí misma con un alto regaño, mientras su retrato se abría para dar paso a un par de revoltosos chicos. Uno de ellos reconoció a Lana con una mueca furibunda.

— ¡La niña fantasma! —exclamó, con la burla chorreando en su tono.

Lana meditó para sí misma por un segundo, mirándolo sin verlo. Ah, claro.

Era Castiel.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el comedor? —le preguntó, ignorando el insulto anterior.

El chico frunció el ceño indignado. Esa chica seguía ignorándolo sin ninguna clase de consideración, ¿quién se creía que era? ¡Y encima le pedía favores! Ya podía ir buscando el mentado comedor ella sola. Estaba a punto de declararle la guerra, cuando recibió un empujón de alguien que salió a toda velocidad por el hueco del retrato. Masculló una palabrota (por la que su madre le habría dado un buen golpe) y miró con furia al culpable. Sorprendido, vio a un chico idéntico a la niña fantasma abrazándola de buen grado. El chico era alto, tenía largo cabello calipso atado en un medio moño que dejaba un flequillo cubriendo su rostro. Era pálido y tan delgado como su hermana.

Arvel elevó a su hermana cargándola desde las axilas, dejando sus rostros a la misma altura. La expresión indiferente de siempre le recibió. Arvel frunció el ceño, mirándola entre indignado y divertido.

—Por tu culpa perdí una apuesta con papá —gruñó. Una chispa de diversión apareció en los celestes orbes de Lana, sin que su expresión cambiara—. Siempre me haces perder. Deberías ser Slytherin.

—Nunca podrías contra papá —respondió ella, la burla asomándose en su suave voz—. Dime donde está el Gran Comedor. Y a Castiel también, que seguro que tampoco sabe.

El pequeño moreno se sonrojó de pura indignación. ¿Qué sabía esa niña sobre su magnífico sentido de la orientación?

— ¿Castiel? —preguntó Arvel, dedicándole una mirada de reojo al chiquillo que les miraba con cara de alelado. Sonrió con malicia y declaró con fingida inocencia—: ¿Tan pronto te has echado novio?

Lana pestañeó con aparente indiferencia, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron, algo que disimuló moviendo su cabello para cubrir su rostro. No así Castiel, quien se transformó en un foquito rojo navideño, casi echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡No soy su novio!

Así, entre gritos enojados de Castiel, comentarios azarosos de Lana y las burlas de Arvel, llegaron al Gran Comedor. Cabe destacar que el mayor nunca bajó a su hermana, por lo que seguía cargando su menudo cuerpo como si nada.

—Ya vete, has cumplido tu utilidad —le dijo Lana a su hermano, sacudiéndose hasta que este la soltó y pudo echarse a caminar hasta su mesa.

Arvel se quedó negando con la cabeza y, empujando suavemente a Castiel, se encaminaron hasta la suya.

Lana se sentó frente a una fuente de pastel de chocolate con una avariciosa mirada en sus ojos claros, ganándose una risilla de parte de Viktor, que recién llegaba. Tras él, Lysandro y Nathaniel se acercaron también.

—Buenos días —saludó el rubio, ganándose un asentimiento de Lana que ya devoraba su dulce—. Te ves feliz.

La chica tragó, ayudada por un sorbo de leche y les miró.

—Hola. Conocí a la fantasma de nuestra casa —les contó, recibiendo una mirada de reojo del silencioso Lysandro—. Se llama Dama Gris y no le gusta que le digan fantasma. Dijo que yo no tengo tino.

—Bueno, si le señalaste su condición de forma tan poco delicada, puede que esté en lo correcto —intervino el albino con su voz susurrante. Lana pensó que era la voz perfecta para alguien que gustara de conejos, así ellos no huirían de él.

—No creo que Lana lo haya hecho con mala intención —habló Nathaniel tratando de suavizar la mirada calculadora de la niña—…. ¡Oh, miren, las lechuzas!

Lana alzó su mirada, para perderse en el mar de aves que ingresaban al lugar, tapando el techo con sus diversos plumajes y con el característico sonido del batir de alas. Pronto llegó Azar con la respuesta de su familia. Había dos pergaminos atados a su pata, uno con notorio grosor y el otro que apenas y alcanzaba a ser una nota. Su padre, estoico como siempre, le escribió en un par de frases lo mucho que la amaba y que le enorgullecía; su madre se había tomado varios metros de pergamino para decir prácticamente lo mismo.

El desayuno se fue entre lecturas de cartas y revisiones de sus horarios. Lana se alegró al notar que compartía varias clases con Slytherin, la casa de Rosalya.

Una tranquila rutina se instauró en la nueva vida de Lana. Desayunaba con Nathaniel y Lysandro, con quienes se iba a las clases. Si las compartían con Slytherin, se sentaba con Rosalya, así como si las compartían con Hufflepuff, se iba con Alexy. Si eran los Gryffindor, entonces era Nathaniel su compañero de puesto. Pronto descubrió en el tranquilo rubio una compañía agradable con la que compartir cómodos silencios o suaves pláticas que se convirtieron en un momento esperado para Lana. Nathaniel se ganó de forma inmediata el aprecio de la niña cuando le mostró la legendaria biblioteca de Anteros.

Nunca había conocido Lana un regocijo como el que la llenó cuando ingresó a la biblioteca. Pura magia que revoloteaba entre los pasillos, cosquilleando en su piel y llamando a la suya propia, a acercarse a esa fuente inagotable de conocimiento que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Desde esa primera vez pasaba horas enteras recorriendo sus secciones y devorando cada libro que cayera en sus pequeñas manos. Incluso el señor Lee, el joven encargado de la biblioteca, se había acostumbrado a la presencia silenciosa de esa menuda niña que más parecía un hada. Se saludaban apenas llegaban y Hyun reía divertido cuando Lana era secuestrada por Rosalya o Alexy. «Debes tomar sol, te falta vitamina D», decía Alexy, secundado por un asentimiento silencioso de Armín, quien tampoco tomaba sus salidas de forma voluntaria y no le gustaba caer solo.

Y vaya que Armín había aprendido de caídas, en su primera clase de vuelo. Esta era compartida con Ravenclaw, por lo que todos sus amigos habían sido testigos directos de su torpeza. Salvo Nathaniel, ninguno había volado en escoba antes. Lana encontró la experiencia novedosa en su simpleza. La escoba subió a sus manos sin resistencia, y el viento la guió más que la voz del profesor Leunam. La brisa alborotando sus cabellos y el movimiento sutil la sedujo de una forma muy diferente a como los libros lo hacían. Su cerebro, bullicioso e incansable, parecía sorprendido de la libertad que la escoba le brindaba y se apagaba, solo concentrado en disfrutar. Años después, Lana se declararía adicta al vuelo con escoba.

Fue sobre una escoba que conoció a Loren. Loren Jackson, Ravenclaw de sexto año y capitán del equipo de quidditch, era un joven ancho y alto con perenne sonrisa, dueño de una alborotada melena púrpura que nunca se interponía en su búsqueda por la snitch. Era un misterio como este chico enorme podía ser tan buen buscador, cuando usualmente eran personas delgadas las indicadas para el puesto, pero funcionaba para el equipo. Loren se había ganado su título por el olfato para buenos jugadores que le había devuelto a las águilas su antigua gloria. En su cuarto año, él reorganizó el equipo completo y llevaban dos años ganando la copa final. Era ese instinto el que le había llevado a fijar su mirada en la menuda chiquilla de pelo celeste que se movía sobre su escoba como si fuera parte del viento. Agradecía infinitamente el carácter débil y aburrido del señor Farrés, que le distrajo lo suficiente como para ver por la ventana y ver ese pequeño milagro. Decidido, como siempre había sido, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de todos. Esperó en el borde del campo y se acercó a la niña, que ya se había rodeado de sus amigos.

—Menos mal eres Ravenclaw, si fueras una serpiente nos complicarías la vida —dijo como toda introducción.

La niña lo miró como si fuera una simple espectadora, como si estuviera segura de que le hablaba a otra persona. Sus amigos, sin embargo, reaccionaron de forma diferente. Un chico rubio le miró con extrañeza, acercándose a la niña. El albino le miró de reojo, distraído, pero Loren pudo ver que les miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el rubio, viendo que nadie decía nada.

—Soy Loren Jackson, capitán del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa —se presentó con esa sonrisa bonachona con la que se había ganado a toda la academia—. Le decía a su amiga que el próximo año, será un problema serio contra Slytherin.

La niña, dueña de unos impactantes ojos celestes, le miró fijamente. Eran tan claros que parecían de hielo, como si fueran espejos que parecían vidrio. Sonrió entonces y asintió.

—Soy Lana Vólkov —susurró. En realidad, lo dijo con su tono normal, pero Loren, acostumbrado a gritos, lo oyó como un suspiro—. No veo en qué pueda ser un problema.

—Tienes futuro en el quidditch, Lana —la sonrisa se tornó en la de un viejo zorro—. Te mantendré un ojo encima y ya hablaremos el próximo año, cuando seas legal.

Alzó una mano y partió, sabiendo que los niños le miraban con desconcierto. Silbó entre dientes. Se venía una época agitada para Anteros.


	4. Capítulo 3: Aclimatación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Amour Sucré/Corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemoov. Por otro lado, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Warner Bross y es creación de J.K. Rowling. La familia Vólkov y la trama es de mi creación.

¡Tercer capítulo arriba!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Rivalidad_

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Lana pronto se encontró encantada por Transformaciones. La profesora Paltry, una mujer negra que siempre usaba túnicas de extravagantes colores y hablaba tres tonos por sobre la media, reconoció su talento de inmediato, cuando fue la primera en transformar un cerillo en una aguja ¡en el primer intento! Según sus propias palabras, eso no había pasado en todos sus años de enseñanza. Lana sonrió sin entender realmente qué había hecho de especial, ella solo obedeció a su varita y a la magia que quería huir por sus dedos. Nathaniel le regaló una sonrisa brillante y Lysandro esa pequeña curva en sus labios que Lana aprendió a reconocer como sincera. El rubio también era muy bueno en Transformaciones, mientras que Lysandro disfrutaba Encantamientos y Castiel resultó un as en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lamentablemente, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros y pronto Lana descubrió que la competitividad de la que Viktor le advirtió en su primer día, estaba lejos de ser un simple impulso para ser mejores. La casa Ravenclaw resultó ser individualista, buscando cada estudiante superar y ser mejor que el resto. Parecía ser un ambiente común dentro de los ambientes propios de la casa, casi podía sentirse la presión por ser los mejores. Lana recibió falsas sonrisas y miradas desdeñosas por igual. Zara y Charlotte dejaron de dirigirle la palabra, solo hablaba con Lysandro y Nathaniel de todo su año. Los murmullos los seguían por donde pasaban, sin que pudieran encontrar a los emisores. La tan famosa inteligencia de Ravenclaw eclipsaba el cinismo que poseían.

Por lo general, Lana ignoraba la existencia del resto de la humanidad. Era fácil lidiar con Castiel, quien la molestaba directamente todo el tiempo, pues solo bastaba con ignorarlo; sus compañeros, sin embargo, le sonreían cuando les miraba y la apuñalaban apenas se volteaba. La estresaba tanta falsedad, lo consideraba innecesario.

Un dedo presionando entre sus costillas la hizo saltar en su asiento. Estaban en Astronomía, la única clase que se hacía durante la noche y en la torre más alta del castillo. La compartían con Gryffindor, por lo que Nathaniel era quien le hacía compañía. El dedo intruso, pertenecía, para su sorpresa, al rubio. Ella pensó que había sido Castiel.

—Estás muy distraída esta noche, Lana —le comentó a media voz.

El profesor Rayan Zaidi, jefe de su casa, era quien les impartía la clase. Su voz profunda, combinada con el aura misteriosa que le rodeaba, le hacía el perfecto personaje para impartir tan esotérica asignatura. Hablaba de las estrellas y planetas con una pasión que parecía improbable en alguien así, tan compuesto, tan serio. Lana oía a sus compañeras suspirar por igual cada vez que él pasaba cerca, aunque no las comprendiera bien. Ella disfrutaba sus clases, la hacía sumergirse en ese mar estrellado con facilidad. Era un escape, aunque también su peor martirio. El profesor Zaidi pronto se dio cuenta de la inteligencia de Lana, quien destacaba entre sus compañeros, por lo que se posicionó entre sus favoritos sin siquiera intentarlo. Solía rondarla para vigilar su progreso, sorprendido de la agilidad mental de una niña tan pequeña.

—Me molestan las musarañas —respondió ella, golpeando el dedo invasor. Frunció el ceño. Su salto la hizo perder la ubicación de Marte—. No puede ser que hasta en el cielo pierda las cosas.

Ese comentario sacó una carcajada de Castiel, sentado cerca de ella. Lana alzó una ceja. Qué pendiente debía estar, si pudo escucharla hablar tan bajo.

—Nunca pensé que podría existir alguien peor que Lysandro —su voz burlona se regodeaba en sus narices.

—Tú calla, ni siquiera has podido verlo —replicó ella, sorprendiendo al chiquillo que ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

—Qué sabrás tú, soy excelente encontrando cosas —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo. La diversión quedó fuera de su voz apenas fue contrarrestado.

—Tal parece que eso no aplica en mi clase, señor Haw —interrumpió una voz grave tras los muchachos. Castiel se tensó cuando el profesor avanzó y miró por su telescopio—. Está más cerca de Mercurio que de Marte —tras corregir su mira, observó al callado albino que parecía inmerso en su observación. Sin querer molestar su concentración, se volteó a ver al joven Jacott y a la pequeña Vólkov—. Corrija su posición, señor Jacott, si pasa todo el año sentado así se generará una hernia. Y, bueno, no me sorprende que usted, señorita Vólkov, ya haya escrito sus coordenadas exactas… ¿Está... está usted haciendo un mapa?

El profesor parpadeó extrañado cuando observó el pergamino frente a él. Los mapas comenzarían a construirlos recién en enero, pero Lana había avanzado y registrado todo el movimiento planetario de Marte desde el inicio de las clases.

—Noté su movimiento en la segunda clase y me pareció curioso —explicó ella, mirando sus pergaminos también—. Sé que es rudimentario, pero quería comprobarlo. No sé hacer mapas, imité uno que encontré en la biblioteca.

—Está muy bueno, señorita Vólkov —sonrió Rayan. Miró a la niña, luego a su mapa. Eran casi como garabatos, pero estaba claro que, con un poco de práctica, ella sería una estupenda astrónoma.

Tras eso, se volteó y siguió caminando entre sus estudiantes, ignorando las miradas enfadadas que estaba recibiendo Lana. Ella solo volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo. Nathaniel miró mal al resto de sus compañeros, odiaba la actitud que tomaban cuando su amiga recibía elogios en clase. Le parecía de lo más maleducado.

—Apuesto a que sacó el mapa de la biblioteca solo para impresionar al profesor.

Una voz, aguda y con un molesto acento nasal, sobresalió de las demás. Lana apretó tanto sus manos sobre el telescopio, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sus mejillas ardieron por la humillación que sentía, emoción nueva dado que nunca nadie había puesto en duda su inteligencia. Una mirada de soslayo comprobó que el profesor Zaidi estaba demasiado concentrado corrigiendo a unas chicas encandiladas al otro extremo como para oír la frase. Volteó a ver a quien la dijo, viendo en el proceso la mirada avergonzada de Nathaniel.

Los ojos repentinamente huidizos de su rubio amigo le dieron una pista sobre la rubia de Gryffindor que la miraba con abierto desprecio. Rizos rubios caían enmarcando un rostro anguloso con grandes ojos esmeralda. La forma de ellos, sumado a sus cejas y nariz le recordaron en un segundo a Nath, unió cabos y… así de simple, Ámber Jacott hizo su primera aparición en la vida de Lana. Junto a ella, Charlotte y su nariz alzada destilando la arrogancia que había percibido desde un principio.

Lana la miró fijamente, consciente de la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, cada estudiante pendiente del intercambio. Sus ojos la escanearon sin cambiar su expresión indiferente, y, sin ningún gesto de por medio, volvió a girarse sobre su mapa, ignorándola casi como hacía con Castiel, solo que no.

El moreno la quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta. Era como si un velo se hubiera quitado de sus ojos cuando vio la mirada helada que Lana le había dedicado a la desagradable rubia. En el casi mes que llevaban de clases lo que más le molestaba de la menuda chica era su indiferencia, le hacía sentir invisible, como un pequeño insecto que zumbaba en su oído, pero… ahora que veía su verdadera faceta defensiva —porque no había otra forma de llamar a la postura tensa y los ojos velados de Lana—, se daba cuenta de que nunca había sido despectiva. Le ignoraba, sí, pero nunca le había analizado con ese mutismo, con esa frialdad. Sin embargo, le seguía molestando que lo tratara como a un niño. Vale, que sí era un niño, lo sabía, ¡ella también! ¿Por qué su condescendencia? ¿Por qué a Lysandro no le miraba así? ¿Por qué sonreía tanto con el rubio ese?

—Deberías cerrar la boca, chico —dijo Kim, su compañera menos odiosa de Gryffindor, a su lado, dándole un codazo burlón—, no sea que un mosquito te pique la lengua.

Castiel cerró la boca con un chasquido y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca de nuevo para responder, cuando la susurrante voz de Lana, que miraba abstraída la noche como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Castiel no estuviera a punto de explotar a unos puestos de ella.

—Marte brilla mucho hoy —musitó, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan a sus camas —anunció el profesor, llamando la atención de todos. Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y les sonrió—. Quiero una redacción sobre las principales constelaciones de este hemisferio para la próxima semana. No aceptaré menos de ochenta centímetros. Buenas noches.

La torre se vació en un tiempo récord. Rayan suspiró. Amaba hacer clases, formar esas pequeñas mentes, hacerles entender la importancia del cielo en su magia. Era consciente de la importancia de su asignatura en el potencial mágico de cada uno de sus alumnos. Sabía, también, que era menospreciada por la mayoría, pero él no esperaba ninguna gratificación más que saber que su trabajo les ayudaba.

* * *

Los últimos días de septiembre se acercaban con rapidez y con ellos se iba la, hasta entonces, infinita paciencia de Lana. Estaba estresada y nunca antes le había sucedido. La aversión de sus compañeros, Ámber, Castiel y esta nueva chica, Melody, de Slytherin, que le miraba mal cada vez que andaba cerca de Nathaniel.

—Venga, cerebrito, ¿dirás la respuesta de las primeras ahora o te harás de rogar como siempre? —soltó Castiel, apoyado en la muralla fuera del aula de Encantamientos. Lana le miró con cansancio y una chispa de molestia. Como un perro, Castiel se irguió un poco cuando distinguió esa nueva emoción. Ella nunca le había mirado con molestia. Eso lo molestó a él y ladró—: O tal vez Peggy te comió la lengua.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que amara tanto el sonido de su propia voz —le espetó ella, irritada.

Lysandro la miró con extrañeza. Si algo disfrutaba de sus nuevos amigos de Ravenclaw era su tranquilidad. Una respuesta tan agresiva era muy inusual en la fémina del trío.

—Pues hola —replicó él, una sonrisa burlona estirando su rostro—. No soy como otras que se odian tanto que prefieren no oírse.

Lana frunció el ceño. Trató de morderse la lengua, pero no se percató de cuando su mano había tomado su varita y la apretaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Suspiró.

—Busca el significado de moderación en el diccionario. Te hace falta.

Nathaniel y Lysandro intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa entre ellos. Parecía que los papeles se habían invertido, con Lana fulminándolo y Castiel regodeándose, como gato y perro. Lo normal era ver a Castiel farfullando enojado y a Lana ignorándolo, incluso el resto de la clase se había percatado y los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

—Lo malo se modera, la perfección no —el moreno se acercó a la niña, con esa irritante sonrisita. Sentía un regocijo oscuro revoloteando en su panza, notando lo afilado de sus respuestas—. Ah, ya entiendo, por eso tú te moderas tanto.

Fue un segundo, un parpadeo, una vacilación y ahí estaba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio de aliso apuntándole justo entre los ojos. La pálida mano que la sostenía no temblaba y la respiración pareció atascársele a todo el mundo en la garganta. Lana había sacado su varita en un movimiento fluido que nadie pudo prever, aunque lo más espeluznante de todo no era la oscura pieza de madera como una potencial arma, sino la indiferencia en el rostro de su dueña. La calma parecía haber vuelto a Lana y miraba fijo a los grises ojos de Castiel.

—No sabes tú lo mucho que me modero —ronroneó Lana, con una comisura de su boca alzándose en una sonrisa maliciosa—. De verdad que no quieres que deje de hacerlo.

—Baja eso, Lana —intervino Nathaniel acercándose a su amiga—. Si te ve algún profesor te enviarán a detención.

—Déjala, rubiales, tal parece que la fantasma tiene cojones —farfulló Castiel, desviando por un instante sus ojos a los dorados del Ravenclaw para mirarlo con molestia—. Ya sabía yo que solo eras una fachada de niña buena.

La mirada dispar de Lysandro atrapó la de Lana. Calculador, había tomado una postura cercana a ambos y estaba tenso. La miraba como su padre lo hacía.

Bufó y guardó la varita, justo cuando la profesora Thomas apareció en el pasillo. La pelirroja les miró con sospecha. Había demasiada tensión en el lugar y ella podía oler a kilómetros a estudiantes revoltosos.

Después, en la cena, Lana era la comidilla de todo el primer año. La preferida de los maestros, la mejor en todas las asignaturas, la callada niña que vivía en la biblioteca, había amenazado a un compañero con su varita. Nadie se lo podía creer.

* * *

—Escuché que atacaste a tu noviecito frente a la diabólica Evans, ¿es cierto?

La voz de Arvel hizo que Lana alzara su cabeza del libro de pociones que leía. Le miró sin comprender, hasta que puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo novio ni ataqué a nadie —contestó, aburrida. Había respondido suficientes preguntas últimamente—. Suenas demasiado entusiasmado. Mal hermano mayor.

Arvel le dio esa sonrisa gamberra que lo identificaba y tiró de ella hasta levantarla. La arrastró fuera de la biblioteca y la dejó frente a Rosalya y Leigh que esperaban por ellos. La albina estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, mientras que él lucía más bien divertido. Lana alzó una ceja al verlos. Inesperado.

—Tuve que buscar a tu hermano para que te sacara de ahí —refunfuñó Rosalya apenas llegó a su lado—. Alexy dijo que me hechizarías si lo intentaba.

—Y tú le creíste porque Alex es el rey de la verdad desde siempre —respondió Lana, dejándose guiar mansamente hasta los pastos del castillo.

Se despidieron de los muchachos y fueron a las orillas del Lago Negro.

— ¿Qué tan cierto es que anteayer atacaste a Castiel y te tuvo que detener la profesora Evans?

—Solo le apunté con la varita. Me tenía harta. Es realmente odioso cuando quiere.

—Está enamorado de ti desde el primer día —soltó Rosa como toda respuesta. Lana alzó una ceja de nuevo y se rió ante lo ridículo del asunto—. No te rías, es por eso que odia tanto a Nath, ¿por qué más lo haría? ¡Nath es un sol!

Su exclamación tan sincera arrancó una risotada de su amiga que rodó en el pasto hasta quedar mirando hacia los árboles que les daban sombra.

—Son tan contrarios que no pueden llevarse bien —discrepó—. Castiel solo es demasiado inmaduro para su propia cordura.

Ahora fue el turno de Rosalya para reírse a carcajadas. Lana la miró con extrañeza, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

— ¡Tenemos once años, Lana! ¡Es el momento para ser inmaduros! —y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Lana la miró, parpadeando como un búho, mirándola como si le hubiera dicho algo esencial, causando que sus risas aumentaran y contagiándola. Rosa tenía razón, si no eran niños ahora, ¿Cuándo?

—Quizás tengas razón —susurró, mirando la luz del sol atravesando las hojas. Marcaba sus venas como caminos eternos, como las venas de su brazo traslúcido.

— ¿Sobre tú gustándole a Castiel? —preguntó juguetona su amiga, acostándose también con sus cabezas juntas. La mirada de Lana fue toda respuesta y soltó una risita—. Bueno, dejaré el tema. A mí me gusta Leigh. Es el príncipe.

—Lo supuse cuando te vi junto a él hoy. Estabas casi vibrando en tus pies.

— ¡Es mi príncipe, Lana! Yo lo sé. Lo sentí, ¿sabes? Cuando lo vi en el andén —suspiró con una sonrisa. Así, con tímidos rayos de sol acariciando su piel cremosa, con los pómulos de un rosa encantador y sus ojos de oro brillando, Lana pensó que Rosalya también era una princesa.

—Acabas de decirme que tenemos once años, somos inmaduras, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—El amor es otra cosa, es como magia, ¡sí, magia! La sientes haciéndote cosquillas en los dedos cuando estamos en clases, el amor es como sentir magia despertando en tu pecho, como si tuviera un hada dentro que se diera vueltas —Rosalya extendió una mano, observándola a contraluz. Miró a Lana de reojo. Su pelo como halo de nubes celestes alrededor de su cabeza, hojas se habían enredado y parecía una visión, como una fantasma—. Mira, por fin dominé el Wingardium Leviosa —sacó su varita de hiedra y pelo de unicornio y apuntó con decisión hacia una de las hojas que yacían en el suelo—: _Wingardium Leviosa._

La hoja que apuntaba tembló antes de elevarse ligeramente, duró unos segundos en el aire antes de caer. Rosa frunció el ceño. Encantamientos se le daban pésimo, pero Pociones sí que era lo suyo. Oyó más que vio a Lana moverse y pronto la hoja se elevó con fluidez, moviéndose en el aire para seguir la varita de la Ravenclaw.

—Tu muñeca está demasiado tensa —susurró Lana, dejando ir el hechizo—. Debes dejarla fluir con la magia.

— ¿Eres tan sabelotodo que incluso en los pastos estudias? —la voz de Castiel adivinaba la sonrisa que seguramente tenía en el rostro.

Lana ahogó un quejido y volteó. Castiel y Lysandro se acercaban, junto a Alexy, Armín y Nathaniel.

—Lana no estudia, es una genio —repuso Alexy sonriendo mientras se acercaba a las niñas. Su cabello lucía largo y de un magenta brillante, mientras que sus ojos azules eran los mismos que los de su hermano—. Ella lee por diversión, creo que nunca la he visto más feliz que en la biblioteca.

—Igual es estudiar y mírala ahora, siendo toda una sabihonda —masculló Castiel, molesto por no haber causado la misma reacción que el otro día.

—Algunos dirían que lo tuyo es masoquismo —murmuró Nathaniel negando con la cabeza—. ¿Practicando encantamientos?

Lana le sonrió y asintió.

—Rosa dominó el de levitación —explicó—. Me lo estaba enseñando.

—Y tú la estabas corrigiendo como haces con todo, claro.

—Dicen que los que pelean se aman —canturreó Rosalya por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada cómplice de Alexy.

Castiel se sonrojó de puro enojo.

—Quién va a amar a una fantasma —escupió con rabia.

Y ahí, fue que despertó algo en Lana. Era estúpido, el enojo que le provocó tal insulto, le habían dedicado peores. Más tarde, cuando meditaba el acontecimiento en la seguridad de su cama, le echaba la culpa a la conversación que había tenido con Rosa que la había dejado susceptible. En ese momento, no tuvo explicación. De la varita de Lana, que descansaba en su mano sobre su rodilla, con ella sentada a lo indio, salió un rayo de luz roja que impactó contra el árbol, dejándole una marca negra.

Todos saltaron, sobresaltados, porque nadie la había oído decir nada. Miraron el árbol con extrañeza y pronto asumieron que Lana había murmurado el hechizo correspondiente tan bajo, que había pasado desapercibido. El hecho era que, bueno, no lo había dicho. Solo repasaba mentalmente el encantamiento aturdidor, Desmaius, pensando en lo agradable que sería practicarlo en Castiel. Tan intenso lo pensó, que su varita obedeció a la magia que se movía en ella y simplemente lo lanzó.

Una tarde memorable, aquella, donde Lana Vólkov descubrió que poseía talento natural para los hechizos no verbales. Desde entonces comenzó a practicarlos por las tardes, cuando se encerraba en los doseles de su cama. Necesitaban más concentración que los hechizos normales, pero Lana no era alguien que se rindiera fácil, por lo que solo siguió practicando. Sabía que en algún momento le serían tan naturales que dejaría los verbales.

* * *

El final de septiembre atrapó a Lana escondida tras la estatua de una bruja en armadura. Había encontrado un amplio espacio con tan solo acomodar el yelmo de la estatua y lo usaba como su escondite personal. Últimamente se escondía mucho. A veces su casa la sobrepasaba y solo necesitaba huir. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Qué fácil era pretender ser invisible para dejar que el mundo siga girando sin ella.

—Si te quedas aquí, te llenarás de moho —una voz que le hacía pensar en chocolate caliente interrumpió sus cada vez más oscuros pensamientos—. Y no queremos que ese pelo tan bonito se ponga verde, ¿no?

Lana sonrió aun con la cabeza oculta. Escuchó los pasos de Viktor caminar hasta llegar a su lado y dejarse caer ahí. Estaban separados por un par de centímetros y, aun así, Lana podía sentir el calor que emitía como si de una hoguera se tratase.

—No me gustan mis compañeros —susurró, haciendo que el muchacho tuviera que acercarse un poco para oírla—. Me hacen sentir mal por disfrutar la magia. No me gusta.

Viktor sonrió con ternura. Estiró un poco su brazo y acarició con suavidad los cabellos celestes de la niña. Como si fuera un gatito, Lana se presionó más contra ese contacto dulce, hasta que sacó la cabeza de su escondite. Volteó y apoyó su mejilla en su rodilla, mirando fijo al mayor. Sus ojos eran tan dorados que parecían brillar, como galeones que sonreían.

—Te dije que nuestra casa es competitiva —la resignación pintaba la voz del chico—. No puedo perdonarte.

Lana se quedó fría.

— ¿Qué?

Estupefacción era lo único que sus grandes ojos mostraban y Viktor soltó una risita.

—No puedo perdonarte por dejar que ellos arruinen tu amor por la magia —aclaró—. Tú decides si les dejas opacarte o si escuchas tu magia.

—Suena sencillo —murmuró. «Es extraño» pensó Viktor, «que no suene resignada, sino aliviada, como si no lo hubiese pensado así». Lana lo miró con una nueva luz—. A veces me encierro. Mi cabeza, quiero decir. Se me escapan cosas.

A pesar de lo parecida que era con su hermano físicamente, son tan distintos como si no compartieran sangre. Arvel, que siempre ha sido un chico inteligente, pero que solo destaca en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hubiera solucionado todo con un par de hechizos sobre quienes hablaran sobre él. Habría hablado largo y tendido con Viktor o Leigh, desahogando su rabia y se habría ido a robar comida a las cocinas. Lana, por otro lado, aguantaba tras esa máscara de desinterés, que no era otra cosa que despiste, sin sacarse la frustración y sin poder analizar las emociones que la llenaban. Uno es voz y la otra, silencio. Uno es etapas y la otra, radicalidad.

—Eres tan lista que lo sencillo no entra en tus ecuaciones —analizó Viktor, comprendiendo las palabras de la niña—. Tranquila. Los amigos estamos para ayudar a dar otro enfoque.

Los enormes —en la oscuridad, con apenas luz para ver a esa niña fantasmal, sus orbes celestes parecían concentrar todo lo puro— ojos claros de Lana le miraron fijo, parpadeando con perplejidad. Amigos. Luego le sonrió.

—Descubriste mi escondite —anunció Lana, apartándose de él de golpe y poniéndose de pie—. No puedes decirlo.

—Juro solemnemente que mis labios quedan sellados por ti —respondió él, haciendo alarde de ese aire caballeroso que le rodeaba.

Lana asintió y salió sin más, dejando a su oscuro caballero mirando su silueta alejarse.

* * *

Después de eso, Lana se relajó y volvió a disfrutar de las clases como lo hacía en un principio. Se posicionó en el primer lugar sin esfuerzo y sus disputas con Castiel tomaron el carril de siempre, es decir, ella ignorándolo y él rabiando solo. Los días parecían venirse llenos de tranquilidad, pero… pronto, las nubes enturbiaron su futuro.


	5. Capítulo 4: Sangre pura

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Amour Sucré/Corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemoov. Por otro lado, el universo de Harry Potter y todo lo reconocible pertenece a Warner Bross y es creación de J.K. Rowling. La familia Vólkov y la trama es de mi creación.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Sangre pura_

—Ahora ponte el pelo de Lys y los ojos de Lana, anda —pidió Rosa, apuntando a Alexy graciosamente con su elegante pluma de pavo real.

Estaban en los pastos frente al lago, aprovechando los días buenos. Octubre inició con días despejados y profesores cada vez más exigentes. Trataban de avanzar con una redacción para la profesora Delany sobre las pociones más importantes descubiertas el último siglo, pero era tedioso y no venía de la mano con el ánimo juguetón de los chicos. Pronto se habían aburrido y habían pasado a jugar con el don de Alexy. Llevaban tiempo pidiéndole —más bien solo Rosalya— que combinara con estilos y colores que venían a su mente. Lana estaba meditando si irse o no a pasear al Bosque Prohibido.

—Ah, es difícil el color de Lana —musitó Alexy, mirando a su menuda amiga que había desistido de la redacción y miraba las formas de las nubes sin decir nada. Frunció el ceño para concentrarse. No debía ser tan hielo ni tan cielo, quizás como niebla—. ¿Qué tal?

Lana le miró de reojo para ver y se sorprendió de ver a un chico que parecía la mezcla perfecta entre su callado amigo albino y ella. Tan callado como Nathaniel. La verdad, los tres calzaban bastante bien pues entendían sus silencios y no necesitaban hablar todo el tiempo, pero Rosalya, Alexy y Castiel eran una inyección de energía que les obligaba a socializar de forma más convencional. «Dejen de ser águilas y vuélvanse humanos», les reclamaba Rosalya cuando les pillaba a los tres, inmersos en su mutismo mientras intercambiaban miradas y palabras en apariencia azarosas. Armín se les unía, aunque solo para escapar de la cháchara eterna de su hermano y Rosa.

Era una experiencia novedosa, esto de tener amigos. Lana nunca había interactuado mucho con niños de su edad, que solían encontrarla rara por ser callada y hablar cosas sin sentido, por lo que la aislaban y acosaban todo el tiempo. La calidez de Rosa, la alegría de Alexy, la camadería de Armín, la tranquilidad de Nathaniel y el entendimiento silencioso de Lysandro, ¡incluso las pullas que ahora reconocía como juguetonas de Castiel! Era extraño y Lana no podía deshacerse del miedo a su ida. A que se dieran cuenta de lo extraña que era y se fueran, que les aburriera con su inexpresividad y se fueran por amigas más interesantes que ella. Tenía esa amarga anticipación subiéndole por la garganta, la inseguridad de no ser suficiente.

— ¡Así luciría un hijo suyo! —exclamó Rosalya con picardía, haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de Lana—. Ponte el pelo negro y mis ojos.

—Creo que eres muy joven para querer un hijo con tu príncipe —declaró Lana con ese tono tan plano que no dejaba saber si bromeaba o no.

Rosalya se sonrojó ante sus palabras, lo que empeoró cuando Alexy cumplió su capricho, mirándole con una sonrisa.

— ¿Príncipe? ¿Te gusta alguno de los amigos del hermano guapo de Lana? —inquirió él, con su cabello volviéndose del turquesa de Arvel, sus ojos imitándole también.

— ¿Hermano guapo?

— ¡Quién más que Leigh!

Ambas chicas hablaron al mismo tiempo, divirtiendo a Alexy con la confusión de una y la indignación de la otra. Rosalya parecía realmente no entender cómo podía dudar de su respuesta. Viktor Chavalier y Dakota Johnson, el primero era oscuro, como un mercenario sería en sus cuentos favoritos y el segundo brillaba como un aventurero, no contaban para los ojos fantasiosos de la albina que solo veía al príncipe frente a ella. Lana no podía imaginar cómo alguien encontraría guapo a su atolondrado hermano.

—Es como Kayn, pero bueno —comentó Armín, que llevaba tanto tiempo en silencio que se habían olvidado de su presencia. Rosalya lo miró sin entender, Lana solo volvió a las nubes—. De _League of Legends_.

—Es un juego _muggle_ —explicó Alexy—. De computadora.

— ¿_Computodores_? —repitió Rosalya, aun más perdida.

Y ahí, se sumergieron en una charla sobre aparatos _muggles_ con la esporádica participación de Armín que aclaraba los detalles más importantes. Rosalya parecía verdaderamente maravillada con el ingenio de los _muggles_, personas que, si bien no consideraba inferiores, veía prácticamente como niños grandes.

—Creo que ya es hora de entrar a clases —soltó Lana, interrumpiendo la charla—. La profesora Delany no es precisamente paciente.

—Faltan al menos quince minutos, aguafiestas —replicó la albina haciendo un mohín.

—Lana siempre se va a antes a clases porque se pierde —explicó Armín, sin quitar la vista de su historieta.

Unas risas con tinte oscuro atrajeron la atención de los niños. Tres muchachos, todos mayores, les miraban con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Por el escudo en su túnica, pertenecían a Slytherin. Los tres miraban con malicia a Alexy, quien cambiaba su cabello al azul eléctrico de siempre y sus ojos se volvían magentas. Lana frunció el ceño, desconfiada. La mirada en sus ojos era malévola. Ignorándolos, los chicos entraron al castillo para irse a sus respectivas clases. Dado que Ravenclaw compartía Pociones con Gryffindor, Lana se despidió de sus amigos para caminar con dirección a las mazmorras —tras oír con atención las detalladas explicaciones de Rosa—. p

Nathaniel le esperaba en las escaleras móviles, mirando distraídamente el movimiento de las mismas. El rubio cabello le caía sobre los ojos, la túnica reglamentaria le otorgaba un extraño aire de sabiduría a su figura delgada, como un junco entre ruinas. Lana caminó hasta su lado, uniéndose a su contemplación.

—Están vivas, ¿no es así? —comentó, rozando con sus dedos la fría pared de piedra—. El otro día Lysandro y yo llegamos a esa conclusión.

—Quizá vivas es demasiado generoso —respondió él, asintiendo—. Creo que la magia les otorga algo, un tipo de consciencia limitada.

— ¿Cómo es que responden a nosotros entonces? —preguntó Lana, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar. Se alejaron de las escaleras móviles, a sabiendas de que solo retrasarían su camino—. Si las tocas, si les hablas y juegas con ellas, reaccionan.

— ¿Reaccionar? Creo que, más que a las palabras, es a la magia. Tú tienes magia, yo también, esta magia se mueve y cambia.

—Somos energía, al fin y al cabo —siguió ella, tomando el hilo de pensamiento—. Me pregunto… ¿cuál será la diferencia en su respuesta frente a magia defensiva y ofensiva? Si estoy con intenciones de dañar o de proteger, ¿influirá?

La respuesta de Nathaniel se vio cortada por una risa burlona. Tras ellos, Castiel y Lysandro caminaban, el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lana suspiró calladamente, conociendo ahora a Castiel.

— ¿No pueden dejar de ser ñoños por un segundo? —preguntó, ignorando la mirada resignada de Lysandro.

—Técnicamente, no —respondió Nathaniel, alzando una ceja y haciendo un mohín—. Te das cuenta de qué también insultas a Lys, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo —se encogió de hombros.

Claramente iba a decir otra cosa, pero una risa le interrumpió. Era el mismo sonido que siguió el caminar de Lana y sus amigos afuera, oscura, incluso podría catalogarse como malévola. Castiel cerró la boca en el acto y giró la cabeza con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño. Lana, Nathaniel y Lysandro también se detuvieron, mirando con cautela a los Slytherin mayores.

Por su tamaño, parecían de sexto o séptimo año. Sus hombros anchos resultaban amenazadores, los niños pronto notaron que parecían acorralar a alguien contra una pared. Por un movimiento inesperado, pudieron ver un destello de cabello azul cambiando a negro. Lana alzó las cejas al identificarlo.

Alexy.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla, ella y Castiel se adelantaron hacia los Slytherin. El niño avanzó rápido, con pasos sonoros y los puños apretados. Lana, en cambio, parecía deslizarse por la muralla, acercándose de forma más silenciosa. Cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos, ella agarró la muñeca de Castiel, deteniendo su avance. Él la miró, a punto de reprocharle algo, pero Lana negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Alex, no te atrases! —exclamó frente a los ojos extrañados de Castiel, componiendo su voz más inocente—. Recuerda que dejé tu pluma en el aula de Pociones, ¡vamos a llegar tarde y no podré devolvértela!

Castiel la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. La voz suave de Lana sonaba entusiasta, más parecida a la de Rosalya. Sus ojos también parecían derrochar ingenuidad, como si no supiera la tensa situación que estaba interrumpiendo.

Los tres Slytherin voltearon a verla con desprecio, momento que aprovechó Alexy para escabullirse hacia sus amigos. Mascullando un insulto, los mayores se fueron por otro pasillo antes de que Castiel pudiera increparlos.  
— ¿Qué demonios, meta-raro? —preguntó Castiel, sus ojos grises escaneando la figura delgada de Alexy con suspicacia.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, perdido.

—Me estaban pidiendo que cambiara mi pelo y cara, como con las chicas —respondió, titubeando—. Pero no era… no era como con ellas.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora? —La voz de Lana volvía a ser normal, ganándose otra mirada extrañada de Castiel.

—Historia de la Magia.

Castiel bufó.

—No es por aquí, genio, es en el piso de arriba.

—Ya lo sé, pero las escaleras me separaron de Rosa y Armín, así que buscaba las escaleras que no se mueven —replicó con un puchero—. Ah, ya voy tarde, nos vemos.

Y salió corriendo. Lana lo siguió con la mirada, sus labios apretados en una mueca seria. No le gustaba un pelo lo que acababa de presenciar.

—No deberían abalanzarse al peligro así, es imprudente —reprendió Nathaniel cuando los alcanzaron de nuevo.

—Si no fuera por la fantasma, yo ya los habría hechizado —masculló Castiel.

—Y nos habrían mandado a todos a la enfermería —suspiró Lana—. Si sigues gruñendo te arrugarás joven.

—Eres rara, tan rara, mira tu cara de nada, al menos yo tengo expresiones —rabió Castiel, una vez llegaron a la puerta del salón. Lana se apoyó en la muralla, mirando el techo y solo miró al chico cuando se paró frente a ella, alzando las manos para estirarle las mejillas—. Me estresas tanto, tú y tu maldita cara de nada.

Las frías manos del niño pellizcaban y movían sus mejillas, frunciendo más y más el ceño con la inexpresividad continua de Lana. Ella solo lo miraba, sin variar ni quejarse ante la repentina invasión de su espacio.

— ¡Castiel, suéltala! —reprendió Nathaniel, tironeando su brazo para detenerle.

— ¡No hasta que cambie su cara!

—No soy Alexy, no puedo cambiar mi cara —murmuró Lana, su voz sonando graciosa.

—Creo que se refiere a tu expresión —intervino Lysandro, mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ah, eso tiene más sentido —asintió Lana, aún viéndose indiferente.

Lysandro sospechaba que lo hacía para irritar a Castiel, pero no había nada en sus ojos que lo demostrara.

Así los encontró Delany, su entrecejo perpetuamente marcado pronunciándose más al ver al revoltoso Castiel Haw apretando las mejillas de Lana Vólkov, ella mirándolo sin comprender, mientras Nathaniel Jacott tironeaba del Gryffindor; junto a ellos, Lysandro Ainsworth observaba con una sonrisilla. La profesora suspiró, preguntándose en silencio qué hizo para merecer alumnos tan extraños.

* * *

—No puedo creer que la profesora Delany me diera detención —murmuró Nathaniel, revolviendo con pesar su sopa de verduras—. Ni siquiera fue culpa mía, si Castiel se hubiera estado quieto su poción no habría explotado.

—Tal vez porque le dijiste que no agregara ojos de salamadra y todo sabemos que eso es prácticamente retarlo a hacerlo —apostilló Lana. Al ver que el rubio abría la boca para debatirle, se apresuró a añadir—: Al menos era Poción para curar forúnculos, ni Lysandro ni tú tendrán problemas con eso en mucho tiempo —sonrió Lana—. Y da gracias que estaba bien hecha, estarían en la enfermería cubiertos de ampollas y apestando.

—Gracias por apagar el fogón, Lana —dijo Lysandro, con una sonrisa cansada—. Casi agregamos las púas de puerco espín en mal momento.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, volviendo a concentrarse en su comida, sin notar la mirada divertida de Viktor. Seguía preguntándose cómo cabía tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—Viktor, ¿sabes quiénes son aquellos Slytherins? —inquirió Lana, volteándose al mayor—. Esos tres, los del final de la mesa.

Viktor siguió su mirada y su rostro compuso una expresión de elegante disgusto.

—Son los trillizos Rosier: Ignatus, Cyro y Horate. Van en sexto año, los tres son cazadores del equipo de Slytherin —respondió, mirando ahora a la niña a su lado.

Lana asintió sin decir nada. Nathaniel y Lysandro cruzaron una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Rosier? —repitió el rubio, meditabundo. El apellido le sonaba, su padre lo había mencionado. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer la cuchara en su plato, salpicando un poco de sopa—. ¿Hijos de Winfred Rosier?

Viktor asintió, analizando con cautela la expresión de Nathaniel. Sabía que el nombre le resonaría, siendo los Jacott tan reconocidos dentro del círculo, al igual que los Chavalier, era cuestión de tiempo que los apellidos comenzaran a significar algo.

A Lysandro no se le escapó la mirada evaluadora que cruzaron Nathaniel y Viktor. Sintió una tensión extraña en el ambiente, una compuesta mueca de indiferencia reemplazó las sonrisas cálidas de ambos. Lysandro alzó una ceja y miró a Lana, quien seguía comiendo sin prestar atención a los otros dos. O eso pensó, hasta que ella se acabó la sopa y dejó la cuchara con un suspiro satisfecho.

—Sangre puras.

Su voz pareció romper la conexión entre Nathaniel y Viktor, quienes voltearon hacia ella con miradas inescrutables.

— ¿Disculpa?

Lana volvió a suspirar, mirando a Lysandro.

—Esas caras son lo que Arvel y yo llamamos «cara de sangre pura» —explicó, señalando con la cabeza a sus otros amigos—. Tanto Nathaniel como Viktor provienen de familias sangre pura, es decir, familias compuestas estrictamente por magos y brujas. Los Jacott son una larga línea de sangre puras, mayoritariamente Slytherin. Los Chavalier son casi tan antiguos, pero no tan relacionados a una casa ni tan estrictos en su doctrina sangre pura, sé que también hay miembros mestizos.

Lysandro seguía luciendo perdido, por lo que ella siguió hablando, anotando mentalmente la palidez del rostro de Nathaniel.

» Supongo que es como el racismo mágico. Hay familias, sobre todo las antiguas, que consideran inferiores a los hijos de _muggles_ y a los mestizos, creyendo que su sangre es pura, al no relacionarse con estos hijos de _muggles_. Usualmente presentan desprecio por los _muggles_ y su mundo, también dicen ser superiores a los magos nacidos de ellos. Estas familias están muy relacionadas entre sí, se supone que todos son parientes en cierto grado. Además, las familias que sostienen esta doctrina sangre pura suelen moverse en el mismo círculo social con el afán de mantenerse puros. Aquí es donde entra la «cara de sangre pura». Nath y Viktor deben estar acostumbrados a asistir a fiestas o reuniones sociales de sangre pura y, como se creen algún tipo de nobleza, deben mostrar compostura y todo eso. Nathaniel conoce el apellido Rosier porque también es una familia sangre pura, de hecho, los Jacott y los Rosier son parte de los Sagrados Veintinueve.

Lysandro asintió con lentitud, aún digiriendo la información. Estaba decepcionado. Esperaba que la sociedad mágica fuera más avanzada, que hubiera superado los prejuicios sociales como el racismo, se supone que la magia es magia, ¿qué más se necesita? ¿Cómo pueden ser superiores?

— ¿Y por qué te alarmaste entonces? ¿Solo porque son puristas? —preguntó el albino mirando a Nathaniel.

El aludido negó ligeramente.

—Lana lo explicó bien, pero evitó los temas más… escabrosos —respondió, doblando una servilleta distraídamente—. Lo peor no es que sean puristas, sino que es una familia… bueno, es una familia que estuvo asociada con los Mortífagos.

— ¿Mortífagos?

—Hace veinte años, más o menos, hubo una guerra mágica. Un extremista llamado Lord Voldemort se hizo de cientos de seguidores que llamó Mortífagos para dominar el mundo mágico y exterminar a los nacidos de _muggles_. Fue una época oscura, los Mortífagos, bajo el mando de Voldemort, hicieron atrocidades en medio de ese genocidio —aclaró Viktor, viéndose un poco incómodo.

—Aunque no creo que por pertenecer a una familia de Mortífagos, eso los haga inmediatamente malvados —intercedió Lana—. Creo que juzgar a los hijos de Mortífagos por los crímenes de sus padres es tan malo como creer que los nacidos de _muggles_ son inferiores. Todos tenemos derecho a armar nuestro propio camino.

—No sé si es ingenuidad o sabiduría —sonrió Viktor, extendiéndole una mandarina a Lana, quien la tomó con una sonrisa feliz.

* * *

—Estoy tan aburrido que podría morir —murmuró Castiel, con su típico ceño fruncido.

Estaban en los pastos, cerca del lago. Lana y él esperaban por Lysandro y Nathaniel, quienes fueron secuestrados por Hattorie, el profesor de Herbología, y obligados a ayudarlo a llevar unas macetas hasta los invernaderos.

Lana dejó a un lado su redacción de Astronomía, agitando la mano para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Había sido una semana dura y su mano ya estaba presentando señales de tendinitis. Suspiró y miró el cielo. Para su descontento, ni una sola nube podía verse, por lo que suspiró de nuevo. Miró a Castiel y se sentó erguida, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Venga, extiende tus manos con las palmas hacia abajo, sobre las mías —ordenó, extendiendo sus propias manos en el aire, con las palmas hacia arriba—. Vamos a jugar a las quemadas, ahora trataré de golpear los dorsos de tus manos con mis palmas, si lo logro, tú serás el que lo haga después, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué clase de juego ruso es este, Vólkov? —preguntó Castiel con exagerada voz molesta, ganándose una sonrisa de Lana cuando se sentó frente a ella—. Te haré morder el- ¡Hey, aún no estaba listo!

Lana esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, volviendo a la posición inicial.

—No es ruso, me lo enseñó mamá —respondió, golpeando las palmas de Castiel—. Ella es _muggle_ y dice que era un juego muy popular en su pueblo. Y ella es irlandesa, su apellido es Gallagher.

— ¿Tu padre es mago?

—Sí, estudió en Anteros también, se conocieron en Londres. Según ella fue amor a primera vista.

—Como si eso existiera —replicó él, mordiéndose el labio en concentración. Lana ya lo había esquivado tres veces.

—Es más común en el mundo mágico, ¿sabías? Aunque supongo que era obra de pociones de amor adjudicadas sin consentimiento.

Castiel se detuvo por un segundo y la miró.

—A veces eres espeluznante.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre eso. Oh, mira, es Armín —dijo de repente, mirando atrás de Castiel—. Podríamos invitarlo a jug-… Eres un tramposo.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—No lo soy, tú no prestas atención cuando estamos jugando.

Lana le miró con reproche y frunció los labios en un pequeño puchero.

—Estaba mirando a Armín para que viniera a jugar, era pausa ética.

—Ah-ah, aquí no hay pausas éticas, eso ni siquiera existe.

—Se supone que los Gryffindors son todo honor y bondad y seguir las reglas, Sir Nick estaría decepcionado de ti. Deberías ser Slytherin.

— ¿Estás insinuando que los Slytherins son tramposos, no que yo lo sea? —cuestionó Castiel con fingido estupor—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Armín? Lana dijo que los Slytherin son tramposos.

—Nunca dije eso —aclaró ella, saludando a Armín mientras este se dejaba caer al pasto junto a ellos—. Pero son astutos y los Gryffindor son más de gritar y gritar, que de aprovechar una distracción.

—Yo tampoco sé por qué Castiel es Gryffindor, quedaría mejor en mi Casa —concordó Armín, asintiendo con una sonrisa pilla.

—Es porque es tonto y valiente.

—E impulsivo.

—Impetuoso también.

—Gruñón.

—Hm, no sé si todos los Gryffindor son gruñones… pero también es insensato.

—Y-

—Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, que las demás casas sean cobardes no es culpa nuestra —exclamó Castiel, ya sacado de sus casillas e interrumpiendo a Armín—. Y no soy tonto.  
—Se nos olvidó ruidoso. Quizá por eso no quedó en Slytherin —meditó Lana—. No conozco a ningún Slytherin ruidoso… oh, Dake es ruidoso.

Armín se echó a reír de buena gana, contagiando a Castiel que dejó de hacerse el enojado y sonrió. Lana aún pensaba en los criterios de selección.

Pasó una media hora cuando decidieron entrar, asumiendo que sus amigos se tardarían demasiado. Caminaban entre empujones juguetones cuando una voz, rebosante de desprecio y amenaza, les dejó helados:

—Aparte de sangre sucia, eres un maldito fenómeno.

Acorralado contra una muralla, Alexy temblaba. Tenía el cabello caído, gris humo, con un largo flequillo que ocultaba sus ojos. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, con la corbata tironeada y la túnica rota en un brazo. Los hombros delgados se sacudían intermitentemente, en lo que Lana reconoció como sus sollozos.

Antes de poder meditarlo mejor, ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba a los atacantes. Eran los Rosier. Los tres eran muy altos, con despeinadas melenas negras y pequeños ojos azules, de gruesos párpados. Eran macizos e inclinados sobre Alexy, se veían como gigantes.  
Armín y Castiel se lanzaron a taclearlos, logrando derribar exitosamente a dos de ellos. El tercero los miró con desprecio y sacó su varita, dispuesto a maldecirlos, cuando Lana lo interrumpió.  
—_Wingardium Leviosa_ —la fría voz de la niña lo hizo elevarse repentinamente varios metros, hasta que lo dejó caer sin piedad.

El quejido que dejó escapar cuando golpeó el suelo, le sacó una sonrisa feroz a la menor, que volvió a alzar la varita y le dedicó un limpio encantamiento aturdidor, quitándolo del juego. Se volteó hacia sus amigos, que estaban en una pelea mucho menos favorecedora.

Armín había recibido un empujón que lo empotró contra la pared, junto a su hermano. Con una mirada de advertencia, el Rosier lo dejó ahí y se giró hacia Castiel, que luchaba encarnizadamente con el otro. El Gryffindor pateaba y daba puñetazos con violencia, a pesar de haber recibido al menos un golpe que le dejó la nariz sangrando. El Rosier, Ignatus, estaba ahorcándolo contra el suelo, mirando con una sonrisa malévola el tinte cada vez más morado que adquiría el menor. Su hermano, Cyro, se acercó a él y pateó con saña el costado de Castiel, sacándole lágrimas.

Furiosa como pocas veces, Lana avanzó con rabia, pero la voz de Lysandro se le adelantó./  
_—Petrificus Totallus —_dijo entre dientes. Lana alzó la vista, en la entrada del pasillo Nathaniel y Lysandro los observaban con espanto. Nathaniel corrió hacia Alexy, revisando sus heridas, mientras que Lysandro se acercó a su mejor amigo.

Ignatus se congeló sobre Castiel, solo sus ojos se movían buscando a su agresor. Eso permitió que el menor se lo quitara de encima, jadeando en busca de aire. Se giró, quedando a cuatro patas y se ayudó de Lysandro para levantarse.

— ¡Mocosos entrometidos, _Sec_-!

—_Silencio_ —susurró Lana, cortando la maldición en seco, pero obteniendo la indeseada atención de Cyro.

Él sonrió con desagradable soberbia y agitó la varita hacia ella.

Después de eso, negro.

* * *

El silencio siempre fue algo valorado por Lana. Le gustaba el sonido mismo del silencio puro, solamente interrumpido por sus pensamientos. Le gustaba sentirse arrullada en este, sentirse etérea. Quizá por eso era una chica tan callada, tratando de extender lo más posible los momentos de su codiciado silencio.

Sin embargo, si al silencio se le añadía un dolor de cabeza que parecía partírsela en dos y la boca pastosa, en ese caso ya no lo apreciaba tanto.

Con un gemido adolorido, Lana abrió los ojos. La cama en la que reposaba era más dura que la suya y no reconocía el cielo raso. Pestañeó un par de veces y se incorporó. Las sábanas eran blancas, había ranas de chocolate en su mesa de luz y podía oír una voz tarareando cerca. La enfermería. Ahí recordó el enfrentamiento contra los Rosier y el último maleficio desconocido que recibió. Frunció el ceño. Debió prever eso.

—Oh, querida, estás despierta —dijo una voz cerca. La enfermera Molriany se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dulce—. Llevas tres días durmiendo, pequeña.

— ¿Tres días? —repitió Lana, su voz rasposa por la falta de uso—. ¿Qué maldición era?

La enfermera frunció los labios.

—Ninguno de tus amigos pudo reconocerla y los Rosier negaron haberte atacado, así que no pude tratarte con nada porque hay maleficios que pueden ser contraproducentes con ciertos tratamientos. Al menos estás bien, ¿tienes alguna molestia?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada más, ¿puedo irme?

—Claro, te daré una poción calmante para que tomes antes de dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Si persiste, ven a verme.

Lana asintió. Tomó todos los dulces («Tus amigos son tan adorables» dijo la enfermera, «tenía la enfermería llena todo el día con ellos aquí») y la poción, saliendo lentamente. Si caminaba muy rápido se mareaba, pero no tenía otro dolor, seguramente se golpeó la cabeza con algo y por eso se desmayó. «Tal vez tengo anemia» pensó, «no es normal estar tres días desmayada».

Estaba llegando a la Torre de Ravenclaw cuando vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Fue tan rápido que no pudo seguirlo y lo adjudicó a las armaduras, por la forma humanoide, y a sus mareos.

Estaba acostándose cuando recordó que cerca de su torre no había armaduras.


End file.
